Claymore: Awakening
by The Doorstopper
Summary: When a mysterious former number 1 awakens, can he go on without being drawn into the war raging around him? Or will he be forced to fight for his survival? Rated T for some brief language.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**This a slightly edited verson of the first chapter. The quote below is from the Disturbed song Haunted. Claymore was created by Yagi Norihiro, I own only the one character I created. Inspired by various Claymore fanfics all over . **

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Claymore: Awakening

* * *

_**Never will I be welcomed  
Amongst the heartless monsters you surround yourself with  
Feeding off the pain and misfortune of others  
A maniacal unit of sub-human parasites  
Warped into a feeding frenzy with the smell of fresh blood  
Open your eyes and see the creatures for what they are  
A swirling mess of hatred and envy  
Don't be naive enough to think you're unaffected  
The conversion has already begun...**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

The moonlight shimmered across the placid waters of the lake, the waterfall pouring ever so softly, as if to whisper words of comfort to troubled souls. A smooth wind blew through the ancient trees adding a sense of serenity to the idyllic scene.

A colossal figure emerged from the tree line, stepping over to the lake shore, near a dying fire. The figure seated itself with a thud and the shuffling of thick armor. The armored form rested itself against a single massive sword implanted into the ground. Moonlight reflected off the protective plates. It began to remove the pieces of armor, setting them to the side one after the other: helmet, gloves, greaves, chest plate, leggings, all set into a neat pile.

Only the large toned figure of a man, in no later than his twenties sat eyes closed, dressed in a skin tight white garment. A strip of black cloth ran down his chest under his garment, it boasted a single red symbol. His arms crossed upon his chest. He took in the soothing symphony playing all around him; the wind through the trees, the waterfall lightly splashing into the crystal clear lake, the fish teeming below the surface, his white hair blowing slightly in the wind.

Another man appeared from the trees, dressed in a long cloak; it was jet black against the night. The seated man frowned.

"I was just starting to doze off." He whispered. The man in black moved next to the warrior.

"We have another mission for you…" the man's deep voice caused the warrior to come back to reality, but he remained impassive. "It appears that the number 2, well, former number 2, has passed his limit."

"Old news." He twitched somewhat.

"Yes, someone of your caliber would be expected to sense such things, even at these distances…" The black figure took a seat, looking up at the gleaming moon. "Which is why we need you to take him out." The warrior slowly opened his eyes; the silver irises caught the moonlight, making them shine that much more brightly.

"Of course you do." He sighed, the annoyance in his voice was subtle, not blunt.

"Also the town that sent the request has been completely wiped out."

"Of course it has." His tone remained unchanged. He let his eyes close. "I'll get to it first thing in the morning." He turned his head away from the messenger and sighed. The man in black nodded and stood up to leave but then paused.

"Oh, I almost forgot, the new number 2 will be joining you this time. She shows great potential, and I think that…"

"I work alone." The warrior interjected sharply. The messenger turned and headed into the trees.

"This is not a request. She'll be waiting for you." The warrior rolled his eyes and turned his head back to the messenger.

"This number 2 have a name?" He raised his eyebrows slightly, only wondering what to call the little tramp when he saw her. The man in black stopped suddenly.

"Riful." The man disappeared into the woods.

"Riful, eh?" The warrior sneered. "I'm sure we'll get along just fine." He started to drift into a deep sleep, one that he had needed for a very long time.

* * *

"Why!? Why him!?" The small child pointed to a far off mountain side.

"Because the Organization believes that the now awakened number 2 had previously unforeseen powers that were given life with his awakening, you couldn't possibly take him on by yourself," said a hooded man seated on a nearby boulder overlooking the town.

"Bullshit!" Spat the child. "I'm just as strong as he is, maybe even more so!" She stuck her nose in the air. The hooded man stared at her. "What?! I am! Why won't anyone believe me?!" She folded her arms in disgust as the man looked on. She walked over to the nearby ledge. "You really think he's down there?"

"That's what our information points to."

"Yeah, well I can't sense even one Yoma down there!"

"That's why we didn't ask you to scan the village; your yoki manipulation is below average at best." The hooded man appeared to be a talking statue, impassive and lifeless.

"Bullshit!" She shot a death glare at him. "I can read any yoki from miles away." She beamed. "For example, that bastard on the mountain."

"You only know he's there is because I told you…"

The child threw her hands to her side and fumed. "Not true! Not true!" she shook her head petulantly.

Riful, one of the newest additions to the Claymore ranks had already advanced from the bottom of the top 10 to number 2 after the unfortunate awakening of the former number 2, and to boot, she had the aura and the mouth to prove it. Riful was the youngest to ever reach the maturity of her yoki powers, thus stopping her aging completely. She now had the curse of appearing as a mere child of nine, for eternity. The night slowly passed as the stars sparkled brightly in the pure, clear night. After a few hours of fuming Riful decided to give up on trying to convince her caretaker that she was far strong than she appeared to be, and took to a bit of star gazing to pass the time.

"Hey, old man?" She asked gently, as if like a genuine child.

"Um?! Yes!" The man snorted to life as he exited a rather deep sleep.

"What happens to me if the number 1 dies or awakens?" her voice ever so soft.

"What? Well, you rise to number 1 of course. Now don't bother me again until morning." The man lowered his head again as he almost immediately fell asleep once more.

"That's ok," Riful said, "That's all I wanted to know." She closed her eyes and fell unconscious.

* * *

Morning.

The gentle but brilliant sunlight began its arduous task of climbing for the mountains. The first rays of sunshine hit the warrior's closed eyes. He raised his head, arms still folded from the night before

"Mmugh… Morning." He groaned, and let out a sigh. The belts and buckles of his armor snapped together as he donned the protective layers. Finally, fully armored, he pulled the colossal sword from the ground and placed it across his back with a definitive clank. The large gray cape concealing most of it, in fact it stretched down to his heels. No other Claymore wore such heavy armor or sported such a long cape. The rest of them found it to be something of a nuisance, but he found something pleasing about being the oddball of the 47.

He adjusted his helmet with a slight tug and set off toward his mission. With each step he took, the armor all around him shifted, sounding like the banging of swords in a distant battle.

When he entered the town he saw the same thing he saw every time he entered any other town, closed windows and doors, and hushed voices, but still discernable by his keen hearing. The mutterings of the town's people was always a source of great entertainment for him, and at times a source of great envy.

"I've never seen a Claymore with so much armor." whispered one man.

"Is it a man?" asked a woman.

"Such a rarity these days, to see a male Claymore." Breathed another.

"Nah, they're all women. This one just carries herself like a man."

"Are you sure? 'Cause it sure does look like a man to me…"

"Nope, you just got a bad angle."

The Claymore suddenly stopped and stared at the gossiping group, who all had faces of terror and fear at what he was going to do next. It was only when he continued to walk that they resumed their chat.

He made his way to the market place, or what was supposed to be the market place. All of the town's people had been off the main street and out of his path for some time. A corridor lined with frightened humans could be seen through the whole town. The man stopped. The natives began to mutter more intently. He almost missed it; the aura was being suppressed with expert skill… but not well enough. He closed his eyes and stretched out with his yoki scanning every person in the area. One man in nothing but rags began to push through the crowd, a large set of five long knife-like fingers peeking out of his sleeves. They grew longer.

The Claymore continued to use his yoki senses to pinpoint his objective. The Yoki spiked. His eyes shot open and quickly, with near impossible speed, side-stepped out of the path of five supersonic projectiles. The fingers passed through some of the town's people. The blood spewed onto the ground as the Awakened Being retracted his fingers. He brought his hand to his lips and took in the red liquid.

"Mmm… nothing quite like it." He gloated.

There was a look of utter disgust upon the Claymore's face, though it would be impossible to tell through his helmet.

"I wouldn't know." He drew his sword.

"A shame," the beast frowned. The air around him seemed to swirl suddenly, his massive yoki pouring from deep within, clearly visible to the naked eye. Every muscle exploded in size. His feet retracted into hooves, his knees bent inward, his arms grew in length and the nails on his rather bony fingers became the length of a short sword. His head bore the features of a bull, his horns sharp and poised to strike. Razor sharp teeth replaced the ones he previously possessed. Even his voice changed. It was deep and twisted, as if he was speaking from another time, another dimension. "You should try it sometime…"

"Alright, lets get this over with." The warrior stood before his opponent, one who towered a full ten meters tall over him, the fully awakened form of the number 2 was a sight to behold.

Something seemed out of place, something was missing. "Riful, where are you? Heartless bitch." Denizai, the current number 1, the most powerful of all Claymores, was alone for the first time since the death of his family. He wished he wasn't.

* * *

I will be updating the following chapters with the revised editions shortly, after they are all done, The 5th chapter will follow.


	2. Chapter 2: Boundaries

**This is slightly edited version of the second chapter. The quote below is from the Nightwish song Nemo. Claymore was created by Yagi Norihiro, I own only the one character I created. Inspired by various Claymore fanfics all over .**

**Enjoy.**

Please note that I have decided to update with story with revised editions every 5 chapters or so.

**

* * *

**

**Claymore: Awakening**

**

* * *

**

**_Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything_**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Boundaries**

The frightened towns' people quickly rushed into the false safety of their homes at the awesome sight before them, the dead left to rot. Denizai stood at the ready, waiting for the beast before him to make the next move. It seemed the standoff was going to last for hours. The seconds ticked by, neither opponent had moved a single muscle since the initial attack. Light gray clouds slowly made their way across the horizon, a storm was approaching.

Finally, the Awakened Being's patience fell through; he unleashed another round of his lance-like fingers at the armored hybrid. They were much faster this time, Denizai barely had time to react and avoid the deadly blades. The creature smirked.

"You can't stop me! I'll lay waste to this town just like all the others!" There was an enormous grin upon his face.

Denizai picked himself up from the dodge; his armor shimmered in the sunlight, not a scratch present. A bright yellow glow emanated through his sight, the calm cool cat-like eyes seemed to stare right through the Awakened One. A hidden smirk made its way across the number 1's lips.

The wind began to pick up, it howled around Denizai's armor.

"I'm impressed, I haven't been forced to use this much yoki since my training days… It feels… good." This new rise in power did nothing to curb the giant assailant's attacks; a set of four lances shot from the left, Denizai evaded three of the blades with flare and ease while parrying the fourth with his claymore. The creature launched another volley. The Claymore simply stood, the impact of the attacks launching stone and dirt in great plumes behind him. The yellow light in his helmet growing ever stronger. His grip tightened upon his claymore. "Let's see what ya got!" He vanished only to re-emerge behind the Awakened, his great sword ready to strike.

In that instant the former number 2's claws extended ten fold, his arm moved to parry the blow. The blades met, thunder erupted from the contact. The frightened town's people began to peek through their doors and windows to catch a glimpse of the battle, but all they saw were two monsters fighting to the death, the only difference between them; one was slightly less Yoma than the other. For them there were no such things as heroes.

The Awakened Being thrashed at the man with his free hand. Denizai saw the approaching attack and quickly vanished once more, reappearing ten meters in front of the Being.

"Hmm…" The Awakened sighed. "It was a faint hope at best, but it looks like I'll have to put a lot more effort into it than this, what a drag…" his voice deep and menacing. His yoki exploded to another level, his muscles increasing in size once more, the vanes protruding to the point of bursting from his body. The creature crouched. Despite his size, he launched himself into the air. It took a few moments for Denizai to realize what had happened. He looked up through his sight only to see a large blur plummeting toward him. His eyes widened, the ground around him sank somewhat at the sheer power used to throw himself to safety. The ground he was standing on shook violently at the impact of the beast, dust and dirt filled the market place. The former number 2 began to rise from the landing, his eyes a brilliant yellow, saliva dripping from his maw. Suddenly the extended claws of his fingers sprang from the cloud.

Denizai's claymore quickly began to fly about, deflecting the incoming projectiles. The Awakened continued the onslaught before finally pausing. Denizai stood, his blade at the ready. His breastplate was covered with scratches and punctures. No blood ran from the breaches. Denizai smirked once again.

They began to jump about the market place, trading blows. Several roof tops caved as the two continued their fight. No clear winner could be determined at this point. The number 1's sword arm was nothing but a blur, as was the Awakened Being's, as they desperately tried to make contact. But both were holding back. A bell tower from a nearby building came crashing to the ground. The Yoki swarming around the pair was crushing. It seemed there was no end in sight.

* * *

The small girl looked on from a cliff as the two continued the fight. This was far more than Riful could have ever hoped for. While the number 1's power was great, it appeared that the number 2 had power far surpassing that of his opponent. Glorious, if things continued at this rate she'd be the new number 1 without increasing her current skill by very much. Finally the title she had coveted for so very long would be hers.

Another rise in yoki from both combatants brought her back to reality.

"Old man?" she asked turning her head. "You really think that I shouldn't get involved." The man in black sat on the same rock as the night before.

"I'll say it again…" annoyance clearly present in his tone., "the Organization has you here as back-up, nothing more, nothing less. You are merely meant to assist if absolutely necessary. Right now, it's not necessary. Denizai has proven on more than one occasion that he is not as susceptible to the release of yoki as his brothers, most all of whom have already awoken." He stood and began to walk down the path, away from the town, his voice cold, emotionless. "If he should pass his limit in this battle, well… now's as good a chance as any to prove yourself number 1." He disappeared behind a boulder.

"Well… that's different." She turned her attention back to the brawl below. "Shouldn't be too much longer now, he never was one for long, drag-out fights." The clouds above began to roll and tumble as they darkened, flashes of lightening stretched across the sky.

* * *

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that." Thunder clapped overhead as the rain began to pour. The distinct sound of rain hitting his armor echoed in Denizai's ears. "Perfect. Dammit, Riful where are you?" He whispered to himself.

"You want better do you?" I'll show you true **POWER**!" He let out an unholy scream befitting only the darkest and most evil of demons. His yoki exploded for a third time. His entire body resonated with yoki; small stones began to slowly rise beside him. The sheer power sent the number 1 to one knee. He gritted his teeth as he raised his head.

'I haven't felt anything close to this power since… since I felt Isley awaken! But I can still win this. He isn't at that level… yet.' His thoughts tossed around in his mind as he attempted to regain his footing, releasing more yoki just to stand up. The vanes upon his face, although obscured by his helm, were forcing their way to the surface of his once pristine skin. The yoki coursing through him giving him access to powers he had not tapped since the maturing of his aura. The exquisite, almost sexual release he got from the yoki release was almost too much to handle. 'Amazing, I've forgotten how good this feels… More.'

He drew on his power even more; the muscles below his armor starting to expand as he continued to draw upon the energies. 'More! I've got to have…' His thoughts were interrupted as he felt the Awakened Being's yoki come to its full potential. It was crushing; he had to concentrate on standing.

He took in the hideous sight before him, the darkened sky only added to the sense of despair this creature brought about with every step. He was at least 5 meters taller than before; a thick brown coat covering most of his body, his horns and claws had grown in both length and serration, his eyes still bearing their bright yellow glow.

Denizai quickly realized what was happening to him and focused all his strength to suppress his yoki. His muscles ceased to expand, his yoki stabilized.

The Awakened One took a step closer to Denizai. He licked his lips, the saliva dripping out of the orifice. He stretched out his arms toward the number 1, all of his fingers shot out at him with lightning speed. Denizai quickly reacted and launched himself into the air, his sword above his head, ready to sever the beast's head from its body. The impact of the lances obliterated most of the wall behind Denizai. Stone and dust was ejected into the air.

The Awakened looked toward the sky not even bothering to retract his lances. He launched his horns through the dust at the approaching figure. An impact. The Being frowned.

"**How disappointing."** The Awakened pulled his digits back to his hands. "**Here I am putting everything I got…" **He stopped as the dust began to settle. What his horns impaled was not that of a man but that of a boulder. A look of utter shock and confusion dominated the Awakened Being's face for a moment; he then sensed Denizai standing a few meters behind him. His face returned to one of confidence. He turned toward his prey, retracting his horns from the broken rock.

"**You…"** He was stopped again as he noticed the unmistakable purple fluid flowing down his blade. Both his arms fell to the ground. He let out a horrible cry. **"Impossible…"** He fell to his knees. The whole town seemed to shake. Denizai quickly appeared before him taking an execution stance; he looked down at this deplorable creature. **"Please forgive me, I thought myself more powerful… the arrogance."** The beast shook his head. **"Please I beg you, spare me! Have mercy! Please!"** His monstrous voice made the request that much more pitiful.

"If this was all you had… I'm stunned you ever made it to the single digits. Either that or the Organization lowered their standards when I wasn't looking." He raised his claymore above his head, readying himself for the killing blow.

The creature grinned. He let out another yell as a thousand tendrils sprang from the stubs to form a fresh pair of arms. Denizai only had time to blink as the horns impaled him in the shoulders, sending his claymore flying from his hands. Simultaneously ten lances ripped through his armor and into his stomach. The blood flying upon the bull's face, his serpent-like tongue stretched out upon his face soaking in the red fluid. He scowled as he brought the warrior in close.

"**Please mister warrior, have mercy!"** He let out a victorious cackle. **"Please, spare me!" **He grabbed Denizai's right arm, the bone and flesh tearing as he ripped the appendage apart bit by bit, throwing the pieces to the side. The cries of the number 1 could not be heard as he had already succumbed to the wounds in his core. But that did little to stop the former number 2 from tearing the corpse to shreds. He punctured a new gash every now and then as he laughed himself to tears. The armor, despite being forged of the hardiest and most durable alloys, was being ripped and slashed like papier-mâché. The blood falling from the once great warrior began to pool below him. **"Hmm… Looks like I've worked up quite an appetite." **The saliva overflowing in his jaws. Denizai fell to the ground with all the character of a lifeless doll. He blinked; his eyes had reverted to their unnatural silver. Darkness took him, the life began to leave him.

The humans at their doors and windows observing the struggle quickly slammed and locked them shut. Though the effort was ultimately pointless before the Awakened One's near limitless strength. **"Awww… Nobody wants to play with me."** The beast started to walk toward the fresh meat.

The family of three huddled in a darkened corner, fully aware of the fate about to befall them. Four serpents broke through the stone walls, coiling around the door. The door burst to splinters as the serpents tightened the noose. A pair of blood soaked hoofs engulfed their vision. A grin of hunger stretched upon the minotaur's twisted features. **"Mmmm… so many tasty treats, who shall I start with?"** His bony index finger flying from the mother to the father to the child and back. **"Oh look at that." **The beast said as his finger stopped on his victim, who cringed at the harsh reality. **"It's been at least two days since I devoured something as beautiful as you." **He grabbed the woman from the trio and tossed her behind himself, fangs at the ready. The woman landed with a grunt as she broke several bones on impact.

She looked up as she took in the horror of the grotesque silhouette, as it about-faced, shrouded by the cloud cover. The rain added to the foul stench. **"Don't worry; once I get through the intestines you'll only be half dead." **Out of the corner of his eye he saw his prey trying to escape, he could not allow this, he was far too hungry. He shot a lance toward the two remaining of his quarry. **"Going somewhere?"** The man rapidly shook his head as he gripped his child as he prepared for his wife's fate. **"Now where were we?"**

Just as the creature opened his gullet the woman closed her eyes expecting pain beyond imagining, but it never came.

She opened her eyes only to find a large jet black monster towering over the other one. The black thing had the other by the throat; it lifted him off the ground bringing the bull-like yoma to its eyes. The smaller creature gurgled as he rose, his claws barely scratching his flesh. **"H… How?! Y… You're dead!"** The words resonated in her ears as well as the entire town as it spoke.

"**_I'm not finished with you…"_**

**_

* * *

_**

Please be patient as I update each chapter. The 5th chapter should be posted a day or two after the update of the 4th chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Realization

**This is the slightly revised version of the 3rd chapter. Claymore was created by Yagi Norihiro, I own only the one character I created. Inspired by various Claymore fanfics all over .**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Claymore: Awakening**

**_

* * *

_**

**_I'm coming up for air so I can  
Check myself again and I stand  
Proven to the man but sheltered  
Confidence we tend to shelf and  
Unexpected hunger drives me  
Just shut up and stand beside me  
I don't need your understanding  
I don't need to change a damn thing_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3: Realization**

The screams and cries of the young women lying before him continued to go unanswered as the giant minotaur closed in to seal her doom. Her face one of terror and despair, tears of despair ran from her eyes as she pleaded for her life and the lives of her family. The Awakened One opened his mouth, the saliva already flowing free.

In that moment, time froze. His mind strayed from reality.

'Damn, damn, damn, damn!' Denizai's thoughts began to race. 'I need more, more power, more resolve, more, MORE.' He stretched his hand as far as his wounds would allow. He gritted his teeth. His elbow hardly cleared the ground. 'How could this have happened? I'm the number one ranked warrior, this should be a cake walk. Why can't I beat him? I am the number ONE!'

His eyes altered to their familiar gold hue. The gold iris began to swirl and distort as it was being replaced by a deep vacant blue. The iris continued to expand as the pupil was eventually over taken; all that remained was the deep blue.

His muscles tearing and ripping themselves apart as they were being rebuilt anew, his flesh fused with the armor over his body; every article of clothing tore and blew away from the exploding figure. The very ground surrendered to him as his aura ripped through the stone street. Only one purpose, one will: to kill.

Denizai's mind returned to the present.

In a flash of lightning Denizai now stood on his feet, his arm regenerated, all his various wounds and slashes healed and closed. With the woman behind him and the demon before him in his clutches, Denizai never felt more in control.

"_**I'm not finished with you."**_ The sound was beyond comprehension. How could a hybrid, even a man, become so twisted and sickening to look upon? The new beast was encased in a jet black flesh. Two horns donned his head, while curving up toward the sky they made a sharp angle back to the ground, the tips razor sharp. A few spots of skin on his face mainly his jaw, seemed to be missing, revealing his jagged teeth for all to see. Two crescent-like blades protruded from the beings fore arms, the same as his calf's. His back remained somewhat uncovered save for the spikes bulging from the spine all the way down. On his thighs, biceps, and torso appeared what seemed to be armored plates, black with grey splotches here and there. As he stood he easily cleared the buildings, as if they were nothing more than play things.

* * *

Riful stood at the edge of the precipice overlooking the wrecked town below. Two of the greatest warriors the Organization had ever produced were fighting to the death. Were fighting, being the operative term. The rain fell relentlessly.

"Well how about that, I was right. Again. Denizai, you never had the stomach for a long drag out fight in the mud did you?" She kicked a small stone from the cliff. "Now look where it's gotten you." She drew her claymore from the metallic sheath. The blade sliced through the very water as she gave it a single slash, testing her sword's performance.

"Now I'll have to take matters into my own hands. Awakened Beings are such a pain…" Riful looked into the sky, the clouds rolled together as the violent winds twisted and tossed them about.

Her claymore fell to her side.

Sudden and intermittent flashes blazed crossed the sky. The thunder roared above her as if to speak. The rain beat down upon her face.

"I do love a good storm. However, all good things must come to an end." A soft smile crossed her lips. "Isn't that right?" Her eyes once again laid themselves upon the embattled town. Hate and loathing written in the smile upon her face as she almost seemed to sing the last words. "Bastion Denizai. Former Number One."

* * *

The once proud and powerful creature hung helpless in the grasp of the newly awakened number one.

"**H… How?! Y… Your dead! I felt your aura c… completely disappear!" **The beast clawed in vain at the impenetrable armor and only sliced his own flesh on the crescent blades. **"Wha…"** The Awakened One was cut off as the awakened Denizai tightened his grip. He raised his free hand for the former number two to witness the blades at his finger's tips stretch and thicken, far surpassing the length and size of his own.

"_**You're really pissing me off."**_ The words echoed through the town as the Awakened Being spoke. His hand blurred for no more than a few seconds then returned to his side.

The minotaur barely had time to finish a thought as purple fluid exploded from every pore in his body, as the Awakened Being at Denizai's mercy fell to the ground in a thousand pieces. A river of Yoma blood washed all over the woman behind him. She said nothing as she looked on with even greater fear and dread than before. The sight before her eyes was menacing. She simply sat, the anxiety drowning out any pain she felt.

"_**Huh?"**_ The awakened Denizai turned every so slowly at the hushed gasps behind him. He kneeled and leaned in close to the frightened figure, so close she could reach out and touch his face, which was considerably larger. _**"Don't worry. It's dead." **_No mouth was visible save for the holes in his cheeks. Yet he continued to speak. _**"Be at ease, woman."**_

"Please." She pleaded, tears flowing from her eyes. "Don't eat me. Don't take my family away from me." Her words were just above a whisper. She shook with fear.

"_**Eat you? Why would I do tha…?"**_ Denizai stopped short. The answer he sought, clear in the woman's eyes. In them he saw his own grotesque reflection. The twisted and repulsive figure he had become. Tears mixed with rain water as the droplets fell from his face.

'How? How could this have happened?!' The mental fortitude he had maintained throughout his long years in service to the Organization began to crumble and fall as he slowly took in the crushing truth. 'Why?! Why did it have to happen his way?! What went wrong?! Did I misjudge myself? Did I give in to the power like so many others?' It was true, Denizai was among the last of the male warriors. He thought of himself as the last male warrior ever, as more and more women joined the ranks, he was wrong. This rude awakening hurled his mind into chaos.

Throwing his face to the blackened sky he unleashed a sorrowful cry, as if his lover had died in his very arms. The skin below his nose ripped apart as his mouth stretched wide, deepening the cry.

As he closed his mouth the flesh instantly healed itself.

The woman below him now had her face in her lap. Her eyes sealed shut. She lightly sobbed, too terrified to cry out. The rain started to wash away the Yoma blood. Denizai was at his knees, arms hanging limp at his side. Rain poured over the two as they wept, one out of fear, the other regret. Minutes passed. Denizai strayed from reality. 'How can I go on like this?'

As he continued to search for an answer, a strange, yet familiar feeling had snaked its way to the surface. A desire quickly building upon itself…

Hunger.

The woman cracked an eye open, only to see the gigantic Yoma on its knees staring into the sky. She picked herself up from the fetal position. Standing on her feet she began to slowly, cautiously inch her way past the demon. She bumped a few stones with her toe, dislodging a larger rock. The sudden noise made her flinch, she expected the Yoma to slash her to bits, instead when she looked to check for a response all she saw was the beast simply staring at her.

Again she was frozen in fear. What should she do? Should she run? The deep gaze went straight through her. Saliva started to pool in his mouth.

She sped off away from the being, as fast as her legs could take her. It was no where near enough.

Two lances pierced through her, one in each shoulder. She screamed in agony as the searing pain coursed through her.

"_**Wait a minute…" **_Denizai began to pull the helpless woman back. _**"You smell… invigorating."**_ He said as he brought her close to his face. _**"I just can't help myself." **_

He retracted his lances and the woman fell to the ground, blood flowing free from the open shoulder wounds. For another of his kind this would be an easy wound to mend, but for humans the task was much more problematic.

Denizai stared at the blood soaked blades before retracting them and slowly moving them closer to his lips. The saliva flowed free from the corners of his mouth. _**"I don't know what's come over me. Somehow, I feel this is what I should do. Have to do…"**_ The blood of his first quarry was mere centimeters away from him. He could smell it: the radiance of it, the beauty, the intoxicating aroma that surrounded it. The skin in front of his razor like teeth began to break and tear as he opened the orifice.

His eyes widened, his hand ceased its forward motion. He almost didn't see it, the massive aura that was taking shape on the cliff above him. It exploded as he looked on.

The aura disappeared from the mountain side as it appeared behind him. Such speed, this could prove interesting. Denizai turned his head, the flesh closing around his mouth.

What he saw was the one thing he least expected to see anywhere, least of all here, at a time like this.

A child, in the trademark white garments, armored shoulders and skirt, he never would wear such a god-awful piece of armor as that. And of course, her claymore that bore her red insignia.

'This is a warrior? But she's still a child of extremely young age. Still, the aura she's emitting is worthy of a single digit, at least the top five.' Denizai sized her up before speaking. _**"Who are you?"**_

"I am the Organization's Number Two, Riful." Her face was pulsating as the blood in her veins rushed through her. The stare of her gold eyes was all too familiar to him.

"_**Riful?" **_The memories of the fight with the awakened number 2 flashed through his mind like the lightning in the tempest above them. Realization struck him. _**"Why…" **_Denizai's head hung low his eyes closed, his voice was a soft demonic whisper. _**"You've been there the whole time. Right? Why did you do nothing? You saw I was near death. Why did you let me become this monster?"**_

"I'd like to say that it took me longer than expected to get here, but that would be just too cruel. No, I saw the whole thing from the cliff. In fact I've been waiting for you to awaken for some time now. You never would drag a fight out any longer than you'd have to." She gripped her claymore. "You don't have the stomach for it."

Denizai's eyes shot open, the deep blue faded into a bright white. His Yoki spiked. The being's flesh grew even darker, the blades; even sharper. 'What?! What was she getting at?! How could she just let a fellow comrade fall prey to himself?! She was waiting for me to awaken?! How could she?!'

"_**YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL TEAR YOU APART FOR THIS! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE DEAD!"**_

His massive form disappeared from view as it flew past Riful. A trail of explosions followed suit as they approached Riful, stone and soil flew into the air. Riful vanished and reappeared atop one of the buildings that had been torn asunder as a result of the previous battle.

Denizai slowly turned his body about as he raised his knives. Red blood ran down the deadly weapons. The smirk that was present on Riful's face quickly disappeared as blood spewed from her chest, arms, and legs. The slashes were numerous, too numerous to count, varying in size and depth. Riful's slashed form fell from the roof top; landing on her back the blood surged from her body as with each beat of her heart, death drew closer.

'I never imagined him to be this powerful… He's no Awakened Being. He's… something else…' Darkness took her. The rain washed over her, carrying her blood away. The last thing she heard: the terrible cries of a newly born monster.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Chance Meeting

**This the slightly revised edition of the 4th chapter. Claymore was created by Yagi Norihiro, I own only the one character I created. Inspired by various Claymore fanfics all over .**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Claymore: Awakening**

* * *

_**On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare  
I will not die  
I will survive  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying**_

* * *

****

Chapter 4: Chance Meeting

"Riful. Wake up."

Riful forced her eyes open. The sky was clear and the sun shone brightly, hardly reflecting her mood. The soft wind felt cold upon her as she noticed she was still wearing the drenched clothes from the fight. Wet and blood-stained, this was hardly the appearance a number one should maintain.

"Get up." A deep and familiar voice called.

Riful winced at the sudden jabbing pain at her side as she rose to a sitting position. She placed her hand upon it in an attempt to address the injury but she found, as she brought her hand to her face, the absence of blood. What was already on her garment was the semi-dried blood from before. She looked up, perplexed.

"Yes. One of your comrades saw to your injuries while you were… unconscious. I'm still surprised that you're alive considering…" He stood before her looking down at the defeated warrior.

"Considering what?" Riful asked coming to her feet, yet still looking up at the shrouded figure.

"Considering that you were fighting an… Abyssal One."

Riful began a futile attempt at dusting herself off, only frowning as the gauntlets on her arms caught in the tears and ripped them even further. She might as well have been wearing a two piece. She scowled at the darkened figure as he began to make his way out of the town.

Only when she looked at him did she notice that the ground below her was tattered and torn. Broken and destroyed by some great force. All around her as she turned about, not a single building remained standing, not even parts of them. The entire town was completely leveled. The disheveled bodies of the town's people lay thrown about the scene, more or less intact. Every person, men, women and children lay dead. Some missed a limb or two while others only had a limb or two remaining. But what was peculiar was that not a single one of them had their entrails eaten, this was sorely evident by the multitude of organs spread around the corpses.

Was all this her doing? By goading the creature and preying upon its newly awakened and confused mind. She was taken aback by the sheer destructive force wrought upon the innocent town. It shouldn't affect her so, what was one more destroyed town? Nothing. Or at least it should have been. The events of the last few hours played over again in her mind. She went over it all. Maybe she had been too forceful and greedy… no. As quickly as the thought came she willed it away without hesitation. She was now the new number one.

"Old man…"

"Yes?" He stopped in his tracks as Riful ran to catch up.

"What do you mean, Abyssal?"

"It's the name the Organization has decided upon to call such creatures." He turned to face her. "That's all you need to know for now, here." The man in black moved his hand from the confines of the cloak, in his grasp was a fresh pair of clothes. "Put these on, you look like you could use them."

Her childlike expression melted to a frown as she grabbed the garment and stormed off behind some rubble to change.

"Do you really think she's really ready for it?" A presumably bald man, judging by the lack of hair around the ends of his black hat and glasses, dressed in an all black suit, a common sight for the agents of the Organization, emerged from behind a pile of stone and corpses.

"It was you that suggested her for the position, Rubel."

"Yes, and I keep finding myself second guessing that decision. No matter," He placed a hand on the rim of his hat. "If all goes well with the experiment we shouldn't have to worry about the Abyssals at all. That's a very big if, however."

The draped man turned from Rubel.

"Luciela and Rafaela are nearing the end of their training, and with this most recent turn of events I'm sorry to say that they'll be needed now more than ever." He closed his eyes.

"My, my, that's a bit of a morbid tone your taking, Ermita, getting soft are we?"

"Don't be foolish, I simply look upon them as an old father, concerned for the well being of his children. Nothing more." He began to walk away from Rubel.

"Children, huh?" he lowered his head, the ever present smirk upon his lips. "I was told to treat them like something sub-human. But I guess orders change as time goes on. After all, its not like they'd willingly turn on us. Right?" Rubel walked closer to the draped figure.

Emrita gave him a cold stare.

Rubel's grin increased. "Well I wish I could stay and chat some more, but you know, places to be, things to do." He gave Ermita a wave as he started his trek out of the ruins.

"I never did much care for him… They are sub-human anyway." Ermita said under his breath, as the enigmatic figure continued.

The sun raged overhead, but the man in black continued. 'So Luciela and Rafaela are nearing completion are they?' Rubel looked to the sky. 'I wonder how long it will last.' The wind blew, pushing the wandering remains of the tempest away from the mountains and out of sight.

"Ok, how do I look?" Riful jumped out from the rubble. The once torn and tattered clothes she bore were gone and all that remained was the small pristine skinned child in her Organization's trademark garment. Her hair was still a mess.

"Let's go." Ermita stated as he glided past her. Riful's face immediately turned to a frown as she looked up.

"No really, I picked it out just for you…" She muttered as she began to amble behind him, some distance behind him…

* * *

She forced her eyes open, it was dark, dank, and the distant sound of water droplets falling into pools and puddles could be distinctly heard. The moisture around her seemed to collect and pool at various points around her body, it was almost as if she herself was sweating and it was cold, chillingly cold. And a pungent stench emanated from somewhere near.

As she attempted to lift herself off the ground a sharp pain shot through her. Her arms refused to accept any and all commands from their master. She raised her head, the darkness made it hard to see but she could make out the faint images of make-shift bandages covering her shoulders. They were dark red with dried blood. The walls were ancient, what little light there was reflected off the glittering surfaces as a multitude of precious gems peeked from the eroded walls.

'What… The last thing I remember is…' Her mind flashed back to when the gigantic Yoma had pierced her shoulders. The memory sent a sudden stabbing pain from her shoulders. She cringed and gasped sharply at the discomfort.

"I wouldn't move around too much if I were you…" A voice called from the darkness.

She was taken aback by the sudden sound of the disembodied voice. Her head flashed about, looking every which way trying to get a fix on it. The sound of wood falling upon the cave floor snapped her head around looking toward her feet.

"Who are you?" She winced as another series of pains shot through her.

There was no answer as the sound of two stones cracking together rang through the cavernous halls. A series of faint and intermittent sparks flew from the contact onto a darkened pile of wood and kindling. After a few more strikes and hushed grunts of frustration the sparks caught the dried leaves alight. The flame was small and sickly at first but wasted no time in spreading to the rest of the pile. Soon a small campfire brightened the entire cave.

A hooded man lay in front of the growing flames. His face was still shrouded by the cloak. Finally, after a few minutes of silence the woman took in a brighter sight of the cave surroundings. It was like any other cave; old, dank, and filled with bats. But there was a rather nauseating smell coming from somewhere near that she just couldn't quite pinpoint. She moved her head from side to side once more.

"Lost something?" Said the hooded figure.

She said nothing as she continued the search. Finally, unable to find anything she gave up her investigation. She returned her gaze to the man for a few seconds then just let her head fall to the hardened ground with a definite thud.

"Hungry?" He pulled a bag from his cloak. "Here." He chucked an apple her way.

Surprisingly she reached out and grabbed the fruit, her face was scrunched expecting it to come straight for her.

"Well… that's good." The man lowered his hood to reveal deep blue eyes and semi-short brown flyaway hair.

The woman then sat up, the apple still in her hand, the cloth that had covered her fell revealing a form fitting black garment with no straps or sleeves. Yet a set of large gloves covered her hands to the tops of her elbows.

There was no longer any pain as she sat. She looked upon her arm in bewilderment.

"How? I could barely move before…" She felt the bandages starting to come lose and fall from her shoulders. Although the wrappings themselves were drenched in blood the same could not be said for her shoulders. Except for the bit of dried blood here and there her shoulders were completely healed and functional, save for a small scar on either side.

The man smirked "Heh, I do good work if I do say so myself."

The woman noticed the new clothes she now sported. She lowered her head and ran her free hand across the material, then across her shoulders.

"What the hell did you do to me?" She jerked her head up looking him straight in the eye. The man scoffed.

"You're welcome."

The woman's face turned from anger and confusion to one of understanding and gratitude. She smiled somewhat.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm a little confused…" The man shifted to a sitting position.

"What do you remember?" He leaned in, the flames giving him a somewhat demonic look.

She paused. "I remember this gigantic Yoma attacking the village. A Claymore was there, but he… Anyway I faintly remember being attacked by the Yoma but before it could eat me, it was attacked and killed by… something else. I'd never been so terrified." She put her hand to her forehead. "Then… then… I'm sorry I can't remember anything else." She put her arm to her side.

She moved her head around again. Sniffing as she went.

"You're sure that's all?" He leaned closer, almost into the fire.

She lost her self in his unyielding gaze. As she fell into his stare his blue iris swirled and twisted to cover the entire eye. The image of a bull-like creature hung like a puppet from the hand of a night black silhouette. The bull creature burst suddenly into a thousand pieces. The blood washed over her. As the silhouette shifted its vision toward her it opened its mouth, to reveal its razor like teeth.

"Hey!" The man was now right before her, shaking her back to reality. "What's wrong! Talk to me!"

The woman blinked, a pair of deep solid blue eyes faced her. She turned away from the man and screamed, closing her eyes, she unleashed a punch to the nose. After the fist made contact with a smack she opened one eye, then the other. The man held her fist back with his hand. He moved his head from the would-be attack. His eyes were back to normal, if they changed at all.

"You alright?" She retracted her arm.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…" She looked at her lap.

"So _do _you remember anything else?"

She looked him straight in the eye. "No. Sorry." The man returned to his place behind the fire as she took another bite of her apple.

"No problem, I'm just glad that you finally woke up when you did. I was beginning to think you were dead." He smirked. Her gaze hardened.

"How long was I out?" She took another bite.

"Mmm… about four days."

"Four days!" Her jaw dropped. She shook her head. 'How could I have been unconscious for that long, just what the hell happened to me?' Realization struck her. "What about my town, my family? Where are they?" The man's face melted to a somber look. He closed his eyes.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but your family…"

"They're dead. Aren't they?" Her face was blank. The man nodded slowly.

"I'm afraid there's nothing left of your town. By the time I came upon it every building had been leveled, every person killed. It was horrible. You were barely alive when I found you. I carried you back to this cave and dressed your wounds. I took the liberty of finding you some new clothes; the others you had were stained with Yoma blood. I tossed them over there." He gestured to a darkened part of the cave. "I didn't know if you wanted to keep them or not."

The woman shook her head.

"You sure? You might remember something."

She looked down for a moment. "Something keeps telling me that I shouldn't remember."

"OK, your choice. It's impossible to get the stains out anyway." He stood and walked over to the shrouded corner. As he passed the familiar revolting stench hit her. He dropped the clothes into the flame. She watched as the fire grew. The flames ate away at the garments. As they burned, faint screams and cries filled her mind. The flames danced and moved about as if they had a mind of their own; they began to take shape, that same silhouette appearing before her. Her eyes widened.

"So…" She blinked, coming back to the real world.

"What's your name?" The man pulled another apple from his bag and tossed it to her. She caught it with ease, not even realizing she had finished her other.

"Sorry. I'm Patricia. And thank you for saving me."

"For what it's worth, you're welcome." He stoked the fire. Tiny flares flew from the thriving flames. Patricia took a bite from the fruit.

"…What's your name?" She looked at him with an innocent stare.

The man didn't respond, instead he gazed long and hard at the crackling flames. The look in is eyes was sad, one could almost call it regret.

"Denizai…"

* * *

"Damn it." The warrior made her way through the rugged terrain of the forest floor. No path clearly visible to the naked eye. "Why do I always get picked for these kinds of bullshit assignments? I mean, its not like I'm complaining or anything, it's just that every once and a while I'd like to be assigned to a hunt. But no… I'm forced to slaughter menial Yoma on regular missions. They're wasting my talents. But no… No one listens to me. I keep asking for tougher assignments and what do I get for my troubles; cold words and blank stares. They should be throwing Awakened Beings at me for crying out loud! This is no way for a Number Two to go about her existence. But at least they recognize my talents and strength and they promoted me… But if that's true then why do they still not assign me to a hunt. Any hunt! I'm the god damn Number Two! What the hell is the Organization thinking!? Wasting!"

The warrior pressed on through the trees her face twisted with anger. Her foot steps sent her armor into a frenzy as she stomped her feet down furiously. She stopped, and placed a hand upon her face. She took a deep breath and her expression changed to one of calmness and a level head. She smiled slightly. "If I not careful I'm gonna end up talking to myself."

She continued to have a rather heated discussion with herself about the laws and codes of the Organization, as well as their ranking system for some time before reaching the edges of the forest. The light could barely shine through the canopy, giving the forest a dark, foreboding presence about it. Few dared to enter it. Rumors of a Yoma prowling the woods had frightened nearby villages. Recent disappearances from all the villages only served to reinforce that fear. The town's people banded together and asked the Organization to send one of its soldiers. One village sent the request while they all pitched in to pay the fee. The Organization responded and sent her…

Lily, the new Number Two.

As she emerged from the forest she grimaced at the town before her in disgust. "Humans, all a bunch of petrified weaklings, too stupid to solve their own problems. I can barely stand them."

Still, having an unfinished job to do she turned on her heels and moved back into the forest, reaching out with her yoki, searching for the elusive Yoma. She had already been at it for nearly three days and nights but still no sight of it, although she did confirm its existence after tripping over a half eaten corpse; a young girl no more than twenty years of age.

But this was the only shred of evidence she found. With nothing else to go on and the sun inching its way below the horizon, fatigue made the use of her eyes much more difficult. With a heavy sigh, Lily decided to call it a night and continue the search in the morning. Never before had a Yoma given her this much trouble.

She plowed her sword into the ground and removed the trademark armor on her shoulders, legs, arms and around her waist. She stretched out across the grass groaning as she went.

"The only thing that would make this bearable is a steaming hot plate of… chicken. I'm been feeling rather carnivorous lately." She giggled. "Oh well." She closed her eyes.

The moon glowed brilliantly in the night sky, easily lighting the lands below. Every nocturnal creature in the area began to make ready for their activities. The wolves howled, the owls called, the insects chirped, soon the whole forest was abuzz with nightly activity. Lily found the sounds soothing and relaxing as she began to lose herself in it.

"Nights like these sure are a rarity."

The moonlit symphony was a feast for the ears.

Silence. In the fraction of a second the great symphony playing all around her and the abundance of creatures vanished into the wind. As if they were erased from existence.

Lily's eyes flashed open as five objects came rocketing toward her, braking and busting trees and shrubs as they went. Grabbing her claymore she leapt into the air. Her former position exploded as the projectiles impacted the ground, destroying her armor. She landed a few feet from the attack. 'I let down my guard. I didn't even sense him!'

"Well, well, you've saved me quite a lot trouble of looking for you." She smiled then just as quickly changed her face to a frown as she realized. "Hey! You've been a real pain in the ass for me. Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"

"**My apologies, it's just that I intend to feast upon that town over there. And I need you out of the way." **A voice, deep and menacing called from the forest. It was almost as if the forest itself was talking. The lances imbedded in the forest floor pulled back into the darkness.

"Yeah… as much as I'd like to let you pass I just can't. Ya see, I'm in a rather tight position; if I let you go and you kill everyone in the village the Organization is going to come after _me, _not you. But if I don't let you pass you'll be forced to kill me." Lily cocked her head and smiled. "Well, killing me may be a bit much, but let's see what you've got."

"**You think you have the strength to defeat me?" **The creature laughed.

"I think my rank as Number Two should erase any doubt." Lily gripped her sword in preparation.

"**Oh I'm well aware of your powers; I've sensed you for the entirety that you've been searching for me.** **And what I see doesn't really impress me in the slightest."** A pair of glowing silver eyes peered through the trees.

"Don't expect me to lose any sleep over it." She giggled.

"**You dare mock me?" **The pair of eyes widened.

"Huh?" Lily scratched her head.

"**You need to be put in your place… WEAKLING!" **In an instant the trees covering the adversary burst into splinters, the wave of destruction surged forth. Lily threw herself into the air once more, dodging and weaving invisible blades. She parried each and every blow with skill and finesse. She landed with a sense of grace, she smirked. As she began to raise her sword a thin line of blood crossed her right bicep. Her sword arm fell to the ground, the blood pouring from the open wound. She called out in pain as she grasped her stump. Two other lines of red appeared on her legs as they too fell away from her. Lily landed on her open wounds. She screamed once again. Tears of pain and despair flowed from her eyes.

Into the clearing emerged a monstrous form: An Awakened Being.

Lily rolled on her back, she looked up. Staring down at her was a creature unlike any she had ever seen before. The flowing fur and brilliant mane left little question as to who her attacker was. His shrouded form made his eyes glow that much brighter.

"**Die."**

Blood spewed as invisible blades sliced through her.

"**Pathetic."**

He looked toward the town. The lion creature disappeared from the bloodied scene, on his way to gorge himself on the unsuspecting town's people.

Lily lay silent, the light in her eyes quickly fading, she knew what she had to do. It was just that doing it would probably kill her. Her face twisted with pain, she rolled herself on her stomach, her teeth ground together as she began to pull herself toward her sword arm. Blood flowed from her chest and abdomen. She reached out for the appendage; her hand fell just a few inches short. "Damn it." She tried again, she grasped it. Lily groaned as she rolled over, bringing the two severed points together. Her eyes went gold as she lay on her back, the wounds on her core and chest slowly coming together. The cells in her arm began to connect and heal as she called upon her Yoma powers.

A few minutes passed. She was now sitting up; her chest wounds were all but gone but her stomach refused to close, blood continued to come forth albeit much slower now, but the damage was done. With her arm semi-attached she started work on her legs but barely got half way when her yoki suddenly dropped, forcing her eyes back to their unnatural silver. Her world went spinning as she fell backwards.

"Damn… I wasn't… fast eno…." Her eyes began to roll back as she lost all consciousness.

* * *

Denizai quickly snapped his head around from the fire. He sensed it. He looked at the sleeping Patricia. He stood up from the fire as he reached for his cloak. Just before he reached the end of the cave a voice called out to him.

"Leaving me already." A once sleeping woman rose from her makeshift bed. Denizai pulled the hood over his head.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Rest, you're not yet fully recovered." Patricia closed her eyes, she was asleep almost the instant she lowered her head.

The moon was slowly fading away, morning was approaching. He had to act fast.

"Don't worry, old friend. I'll find you."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

**Its finally here, and do forgive me... took alot longer than I thought, the 5th chapter of Claymore Awakening. The song below is from Simon And Garfunkel's Sound of Silence. Claymore was created by Yagi Norihiro, I own only the one character I created. Inspired by various Claymore fanfics all over .**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Claymore: Awakening**

* * *

**_Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence._**

__

* * *

**Chapter 5: Decisions**

The moon forced its way across the sky, desperate to get to the other side. Alone in a pool of her own blood, Lily sat, a barely attached right arm, a stub for a left leg and a right leg being reattached with the combined efforts of her arms, her aura, and a whole lot of hope.

She looked toward the cloudless sky. Her yoki was failing fast; the massive blood loss she had sustained was not helping matters. 'It makes me wonder, just how it all ended up like this.' The veins around her legs and face were pulsating with what little blood was left in her system, her golden eyes shining in the darkness. Faint screams and cries of mercy rang out in the distance as the Awakened Being took his fill. Nothing could or would stop him, and what was worse… she knew it.

Her mind traveled back to that fateful day.

The Organization headquarters, located in the desolate region of Sutafu…

Four days ago…

The arid winds howled around the mountain complex. Various cloaked, darkened members of the Organization moved about from building to building like specters. Several warriors also relocated themselves around the complex, most in the tow of their enigmatic overseers. Other warriors were small… children, young orphaned girls the Organization took under their wing. The group of trainees was being led into one of the larger structures. They passed through the door-less opening and along a narrow path. Like cattle being led to slaughter, they obediently followed their caretaker. A rather burly man of middle age, his hair was dark and jumbled. His clothes were scarce as he wore only a pair of pants held up by a single strap running across his right shoulder and down to the other side. His feet were covered by some rather nice, while unusually clean boots.

Lily moved down the dimly lit pathway, her armored feet clanking with each footfall. The approaching group of trainees spotted the seasoned veteran and immediately lowered each of their innocent faces toward the floor. She passed them by without so much as a second thought. The overseer continued to lead the group to the destination that would change their lives forever.

'I can't sense anything…' She thought. 'They have yet to undergo the procedure.' Lily looked back at the group, her face blank, not knowing what to think. Finally, as the trainees disappeared around a corner Lily turned on her heels without a moment's hesitation and continued to her original destination. She blinked as she walked, a faint clear liquid falling from her eye. "…the Hell?" Lily wiped the tear from her cheek as she made her way to the council chambers.

A shrouded form moved from one of the adjacent corridors. The faint light shone off his glasses as he smirked. He tipped his hat.

"She's not ready…" Ermita stood facing his peers, flanked by two warriors.

"We'll be the judge of that, Ermita." An older man of fifty possibly sixty, sat at the center of a semi-circle facing the only opening. His features were wrinkled slightly, the veins in his temples seemed as if they were about to explode at any moment. His receding hair-line complemented his already suspicious character.

Lily stopped just before turning into the chambers, the voices of the men carried rather well with these acoustics.

"My apologizes, I only wish for the complete success of this project. But that success hinges on their readiness, not yours." Ermita bowed his head slightly, humbling himself.

Rimuto stroked his chin as his gaze drifted slightly. He looked from one end of the semi-circle to the other, each member responding with a clear blank stare. He looked toward Ermita, who eagerly awaited his leader's reply.

"Very well… How much time is required?"

"Four weeks."

"You have one. We need this new weapon as soon as possible."

Ermita closed his eyes. He asks the impossible. But Ermita was well known for making the impossible, possible. Or at least Rimuto had great faith that was the case. Ermita said nothing as he opened his eyes, he bowed and turned toward the exit, the two warriors close behind.

Lily moved from her eavesdropping-lean next to the doorway and began to walk in the cavernous room, completely oblivious. She passed the trio on their way out, the unmistakable auras of the Numbers Four and Five emanating from the sisters. Both of them looked past her as if she were nothing more than a bug. Lily didn't harbor any love for them either.

"Lily. Come." A man in black ordered.

"Why was I summoned? Another child's game no doubt?" She folded her arms. The greaves clanged.

Rimuto rested his head upon his hands as he watched the floor.

"It would do you well to not speak to us in that tone, Lily." His eyes met Lily's.

"What did you expect? Flowers and one night alone with yours truly?" She closed her eyes as she turned her head, arms folded.

"We are well aware of your displeasure about your current assignments…" Another seated man stated.

"That's exactly the matter I've been meaning to discuss with you." Lily took in a deep breath, fully prepared to argue for hours on end about the mediocrity of her missions and her wasted talents. She began with the accusation that every one in the room hated her guts and that she was actually a really easy person to get along with, provided everyone agreed with her. Just as she was about to touch on the finer points of command, she was cut off by another voice in the group.

"You're being promoted."

"Ya see? That exact kind of… Wh… What?" Lily lowered the deadly finger she had pointed at the man, her jaw slightly ajar.

"You are now the new Number Two."

Lily looked around the room, dumbfounded.

"What about Riful?" She asked. The members of the Organization looked to and fro from each other. Their expressions blank.

"She's been elevated to the Number One position, of course." Lily came back to reality. She scanned the faces of each man.

"And Denizai?" Lily's face was no longer that of mockery or shock.

"He's dead." Rimuto bluntly stated.

"Dead? How? When?" Lily's knees began to buckle.

"That hardly seems relevant. All that matters now is your new mission." Rimuto shifted in his chair, attempting to get more comfortable.

"We want you to go to the southern regions and assist this group of towns that have been under constant siege by an extremely powerful Yoma." Rubel walked into the room.

"How powerful?" Lily's eyes glowed slightly as she looked Rubel over, her mind still wondering about the former Number One. Her legs stabilized.

"Powerful enough…" The room was silent, waiting to hear Lily's answer. She looked back toward Rimuto who simply nodded. Rubel glided past the newly appointed Number Two like a ghost. Lily smiled almost seductively at the prospect of a fresh challenge.

Sudden, sharp shots of pain brought her back to the present.

'Yeah…' The yoki continued to pulse from her wounds as she refused the appendage to its rightful place. Frustration and impatience caused her to bring all focus on her one leg, the yoki began to flow to that one wound. Blood began to run once more from her stomach, left leg and barely attached right arm. Lily quickly corrected this and evened out her aura. The bleeding halted.

Without warning her yoki plummeted to near zero as her eyes reverted, unwillingly, to their unnatural silver. Her world began to spin and tumble as she fell back.

"Damn… I wasn't… fast eno…" The light in her eyes disappeared as she lost all consciousness. There, lying in a pool of her own red blood, the life drained from her like a smothered flame that could give out at any moment. Her eyes rolled back and her world went black.

* * *

The cloaked figure flew through the trees, a blur to any who had the chance to spot it. The wind roared past his ears. It hardly seemed to touch the ground, bolting from one point to the next with little regard for the wilderness it disturbed.

Denizai ran through the dense forest with deadly speed, with great prowess he launched himself forward. Pausing only for a second to build the tremendous power in his legs and then launching once more. This was his mission, for too long had he abided by the Organization's rules. Too long had he watched as they sent his friends and comrades to their deaths and shrugging it off as nothing more than the draw of the cards. "Acceptable losses…" that's what _they_ would say. No longer… He would save her. He _can_ save her. As sure as the sun rises, he will save her.

He continued through the brightening trees. The moon became ever dimmer with each passing moment. The sun began to make its debut over the horizon. Suddenly, he was bathed in light. He stopped dead in his tracks just after emerging beyond the tree line. He brought his hand to his face, shading his eyes. A faint, indiscernible sound caused him to force his eyes open, his hand still blocking most of the blinding light. As his eyes adjusted to the intense light, Denizai spotted several columns of night-black smoke rising just beyond another patch of thick forest.

He raised his nose in the air. He could smell it, that… intoxicating aroma, that unmistakable scent. Human blood. His awakened instincts took over as he lowered his hand and made a break for the smoke. His yoki empowered legs traversing the distance in no time at all.

As he approached, Denizai could make out the devastated ruins of a once thriving town. The buildings had been torn asunder, the luckiest of structures barely managed to come out with only a few walls caved in. The rest of the town wasn't as fortunate, several other structures had only the foundation as the only indication anything once stood there. The shattered streets were strewn with the broken bodies of the town's inhabitants. The scene was all too familiar to him.

The memories he had attempted to suppress, resurfaced all too easily.

Denizai dropped to his knees, the blood splashed upon his legs as he fell. The smell was overwhelming now, barely controllable. He looked toward the flayed form of a young girl. She looked so… appetizing. He slowly rose from his knees. The wind picked up pushing the hood that once concealed his face back. His eyes were now a solid ocean blue. With each involuntary step he took he could feel his self control slipping away, bit by bit. Saliva began to collect in his mouth as one of the most powerful and fundamental instincts made its way to the forefront of his mind… Hunger.

As he stood over the corpse the saliva began to pool and drip from his mouth. Just before he could dine, the shuffle of feet on broken stone coupled with wearied breaths caused him to look up from his would-be meal, his eyes still bearing their ominous blue. A man turned a corner, fleeing for his life. As he met the ominous gaze of the former Number One, he grinded to a halt, losing balance as he did so. The man looked up to see the slowly approaching form of the stranger. Denizai's skin had begun to take a somewhat black tint to it as he started to walk toward the fresh meat, his arms outstretched. The nails on his finger tips grew longer and sharper as the seconds passed.

"Gaaha! No! Not another one!" A man of middle age looked up in terror as he lay on the broken ground. Denizai looked upon him with malicious intent. The man got to his feet. "No!" As fast as his legs could carry him he bolted in the opposite direction, but just as he made his way past a wall, it exploded sending bits of stone and dust into the air. The man was completely engulfed in the resulting cloud. A sharp sound like the unsheathing of a deadly blade split the air. A mass of red went in all directions within the cloud as Denizai looked on. Gaining some control while he began to suppress his aura, he took a step back, attempting to place defense above hunger.

Streams of ruby red flowed in the wrecked crevasses of the battered street. A single dark form began to take shape within the clearing dust.

"**These are my kills… find your own."** The being stated, as the dust settled the darkened form was all too clear. His identity was no secret, especially when Denizai had fought by his side on several occasions. The lion-like beast was standing a few feet from the Abyssal. A young woman thrown across his shoulder, she was barely alive, judging by the sporadic breaths she took.

The Awakened began to size up the mysterious stranger; his aura was somewhat familiar but he couldn't quite place it. He stretched out with his own aura and inspected the man. His silver eyes widened suddenly finally sensing the massive yoki bottled up within him. Only once before had he felt anything like it… He quickly regained his composure careful not to alert the monster before him.

"**Who are you?" **Rigaldo called out to him. But all Denizai did in response was stand and stare with impassive, deep blue eyes. At first Rigaldo took the deadly gaze as a prelude to an attack, but then realized it wasn't himself that the blue-eyed man was looking at.

Denizai blinked, his eyes flashed back to normality, his claws began to retract as he suppressed his yoki even further. He fell to his knees holding his arms. He took a deep breath and returned to his feet, looking Rigaldo dead in the face.

"Me?" Denizai paused "I'm just passing through. These humans mean nothing to me; I have no intention of disturbing your… lunch." Denizai bowed slightly. Rigaldo was taken aback by the sight before him. Why would a being as strong as Isley be bowing to the likes of him? Even if he was Number Two. "I have no quarrel with you." Denizai began to walk toward the Silver-eyed Lion King.

"**Hmm." **The great lion stepped to the side, letting the Abyssal pass.

As Denizai walked, the aroma of the young girl hit him like a brick wall. He struggled to walk on. He put his hand to his face, covering his nose; it did little if anything at all to prevent the delicious scent from being picked up by his awakened senses.

Rigaldo looked on in confusion. Was this man actually worried about the woman over his shoulder or was it something else? When he first spotted the man he was staring down at one of the corpses with intense hunger. He saw that look again when Rigaldo's plaything crossed his path. It appeared that he was trying to eat him, but something was holding him back. It was as if he fought with himself about something as simple as having a meal. Is it possible that this man has never tasted human flesh? And what was with that whole speech about not having a quarrel with him? That's all apart of an Awakened's existence; to fight, eat, and ultimately carve out a territory for yourself. At least, that was the conclusion Rigaldo had come to. He decided to test one of his theories.

"**Blue eyes!"** He called after Denizai, lowering the woman in his hands. He tossed her toward Denizai with no effort. The cloaked man jumped into the air and caught the woman with grace. He landed with a slight grunt as he took in another whiff of the woman, his back toward the Awakened Being. He turned this head at the lion, staring him down. **"You take her, I'm done here."** And with that the Awakened vanished from sight.

Denizai looked down at the half alive girl. She couldn't be more than twenty-five years old. Her features were somewhat swollen and red, but better than expected considering she survived an attack by an Awakened One. Her skin was covered by small cuts and scrapes she received while fleeing for her life, presumably. Denizai moved to one of the ruined homes and set the woman against a broken wall. He removed his hand from her back and legs she slouched as gravity took hold. She'd be alright there were no signs to any permanent damage. He turned to leave.

He almost didn't notice it as he walked out of the house; the blood that covered his hands. He ran back to the unconscious woman pulling her from the wall he leaned her forward. Denizai inspected her back sure enough a large line of red stained her shirt. Without delay he ripped the garment along the back. The blood slowly seeped from the open wound. It wasn't deep but it was just large enough to drain her drain in a few hours. Denizai took the cloak from his back and tore it into several pieces. He took a strip in his blood soaked hands; he took a breath and moved to bandage her wound. He could feel his self control slipping away as saliva once more started to pool in his mouth, he swallowed and continued.

"I can think of at least ten thousand other people better suited for this…" He swallowed again. He worked as fast as he could, for he knew, time, was not on his side.

* * *

The water along the cave walls dripped intermittently, pausing long enough to mark the end of a thought. The darkness was now replaced with a brilliant light that filled every crack and crevasse in the make-shift dwelling. The start of a new day was upon her.

Patricia forced open her wearied eyes. She groaned at the prospect of getting up and instead choose to reseal her eyes and roll away from the light. Just moments later something stirred in the bushes just beyond the cave entrance. Patricia snapped her head up squarely smacking is of the cave wall; she cringed and grasped the wounded area with both hands. With her hands to hold her balance she fell back onto the hardened ground her fingers smashed between the stone and her skull. She squinted in pain, groaning through her lips.

She raised her head once more, albeit more slowly. She opened her eyes not to see the cloaked form or her savior but that of a small rabbit aimlessly wandering the forest grounds. She let out a deep sigh and stretched out on the cave floor. Her stomach rumbled like distant thunder, she was indeed, hungry. But she had no survival skills or training, the only thing she was absolutely sure she could do was… well, she wasn't quite sure.

Patricia's thoughts were broken as another rabbit made its way through the underbrush. She glanced at the small seemingly defenseless creature then toward a palm sized stone. She looked back at the rabbit, which was nibbling on some tasty, leafy greens, and slowly reached for the stone. She moved slowly and cautiously, careful not to disturb her prey. With slender fingers, she grasped the smooth stone. She stealthily picked herself up to a crouching position, she leaned in, toward the kill. She raised her throwing arm. There she was poised to strike, ready to feast.

The rabbit shot its head up, looking around the area it finally locked eyes with Patricia. Patricia wasn't sure what to do. Should she throw? Wait? Give up? All her options were taken from her as a white blur sprang up from the foliage with inhuman speed. It flew into the air and seemingly disappeared. It was as if the sun had swallowed it whole. The blur then returned, bolting to the surface. A massive cloud of dust, dirt, and plants flew into the surrounding area. As the cloud began to settle, only a single figure was found standing within, a white-clad armored woman, with flowing blond hair. Her sword firmly entrenched in the rabbit.

Patricia dropped the rock she was holding and simply stared in shock and awe. The contact of the stone and the cave floor gained the blond woman's attention. When she looked in the cave, what she saw surprised her just as much. So the two gawked at each other for what seemed like hours, too stunned to even speak.

"Marline! Where's breakfast? We're all starving. You didn't fall down another ravine again did you?" A voice approached from behind the trees. Another warrior emerged. She had shorter hair of the exact same color, sported the same colossal sword and donned the same garments and armor as the other left little doubt as to who they were. The short haired warrior stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh…"

* * *

The 6th chapter should be here a little faster but I'm not sure. I've reach somewhat of an impass... any suggestions would be great. I have a few ideas, but again, I'm not quite sure about any of it.


	6. Chapter 6: Regret

**Here it is the 6th chapter... late... again. Sorry but I couldn't quite get it finished on time. Claymore is the property of Yagi Norihiro. I only own the characters I created. Inspired by various Claymore Fanfic all over. If you have any suggestions don't hesitate to voice them.**

**Enjoy.**

****

* * *

Claymore: Awakening

* * *

_**I will devour you**_

_**Take all the pain away**_

_**I can not stay my hand**_

_**From reaching out so that I can**_

_**Empower you**_

_**For all eternity**_

_**It seems to ease my mind**_

_**To know that you've brought**_

_**Meaning to my life**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6: Regret**

"Damn it…" Denizai cursed under his breath. "What the hell is that bastard playing at? Giving me this," He paused to swallow another mouth full of saliva. "…Girl." The young woman lay on her stomach, the blood from the wound still slowly seeping through the make-shift bandages. Soft moans and indiscernible words were all she muttered. Open and helpless she lay like an animal at the end of its days in his eyes. Denizai sat, shrouded in darkness in the only corner left by the Awakened Being's onslaught.

'I can't stay here.' His thoughts rolled about his head like a ship lost in a terrible tempest. 'If I do I'll end up… end up…' His thoughts were stopped as a familiar aura caught his attention. He remembered his original mission and this bond of friendship wasn't something he was willing to toss aside. He would prove, at least to himself, that he _is_ still human.

Denizai rose from his den, ready to make his way. But something held him back. Something kept gnawing at him, keeping him here. As he stood in the shadows he gazed upon the young one. She had her whole life ahead of her. If he abandoned her now, leaving her to die to save another, would that make him any less human? Or should he stay and break a bond that had withstood countless battles to save the life of a girl he didn't even know? Denizai simply stood as he weighed both decisions with incredible impartiality. Or at least, he attempted to.

* * *

The wind blew with the intent of forcing the leaves from the solitary tree by the precipice. But the branches stood fast, bracing the wind. Another gust of wind. A great beast suddenly appeared into view beside the ancient tree. It stepped closer to the edge, dislodging a few stones, they fell the length of the mountain's weathered face, skipping and bouncing as they went, dislodging a few other stones, the creature's fur ruffled and moved with the wind. It stood, cold and menacing.

Its knife-like fingernails caught the rays of the bright sun, shining over head with all its might. The knives began to retract and shrink. The great mane around his neck did the same losing the color and intensity it once had. His muscles relaxed and rolled over themselves, seemingly disappearing under the once fur covered flesh. He quickly returned to his original height once the conversion was complete. The awakened form of the Silver-Eyed Lion King was replaced with the naked, toned figure of an ordinary man. He took a seat under the shade of the aged tree.

"Well… What will you do now?"

The sunlight shimmered in his dark, malicious eyes.

He laid his eyes upon the wrecked house. He watched the shadow in the doorway, to the untrained eye it appeared as nothing more than a trick of the light, but in that instant the shadow had vanished.

Rigaldo smirked.

"…I never doubted it." He stroked his stomach. He wondered to himself just how much could he really eat? After devouring an entire town of men, women, and children, he still felt hungry as if he had eaten nothing more than a few crumbs off the kitchen floor. He looked down at the village ruins once again. He scoffed as he raised himself from the shade. "What's one more crumb gonna do me."

He turned his back to the cliff. As he looked at himself he concluded it was time to dress. He looked about and spotted a well traveled trail. The path was golden-brown, beaten with the countless journeys of countless humans. 'I'm bound to run into some one.' He set down the road.

* * *

Denizai raced through the landscape once more, closing in on that familiar aura. He was close now. So close he could pick up her scent. It disgusted him that his newly awakened senses gave him these abilities. The abilities… Of a predator. Then he saw her, a mangled mess of her former self, laying a pool of her own blood. He came to a halt beside her head. He kneeled down, blocking the sun from her ice cold face. She forced one of her eyes open. She gave a slight smile.

"…Hi…" She breathed.

"It's ok I'm gonna get you out of this." He looked her up and down trying to find a place for his hands. He then noticed the scarred tissues around her legs and arm. If he moved her now she'd fall apart at the seams. Lily smiled again before her eye began to close. Denizai lifted her up to a sitting position, her head dropped.

"I'm… so… tired…"

"Lily! Listen to me! I can save you but you have to help me! Stay awake!" Denizai screamed into the face of the dying warrior.

"I knew… you… weren't dead…" She ran her blood soaked hand across his cheek, the touch sending memories and emotions raging through his mind. The contact left a trail of blood along his face. Yet this did only slightly stir his hunger but not in the amounts as it was before, by the young girl.

"Lily, stay with me! I need you to focus!"

Her smile began to fade as she drifted. "Lily!" She snapped back to reality at the sudden sound of her name.

"…Denizai?" She coughed, small, fresh trails of blood flowed from the corners of her mouth. Denizai felt his heart sink there was nothing he could do for her, nothing. He looked upon her blood-shot eyes; the tears flowed from his eyes. What could he do? He couldn't move her without killing her. If he didn't move her she'll die anyway. What could… A sudden thought struck him with all the intensity of a brick house. It might work. But she's lost a lot of blood; she has to use every ounce of strength just to stay conscious. But, he couldn't let her die, not like this, not like all the others.

"Lily. Hey!" He shook her slightly enough to get her attention but gentle enough not to reopen her wounds. She stopped her eyes from closing once more and looked him in the eye. He could see her strength was fading. This was no time to hesitate, but still this might seem more like damnation than salvation.

"Listen to me; I need you to release your yoki. All of it. Can you do that?" The tears gathered ever quicker as he uttered those words. Lily's eyes started to roll back. "No! Lily! You can't go! Not now!" He pulled her to his chest, embracing her with every fiber of his being. The tears were flowing free now, like the waterfalls on the cliffs after the first spring rain. "Please!" Lily's eyes were a blind, ghostly white. Denizai could feel the beats of her heart grow shorter with every passing moment, the pauses in between, longer. After every beat he thought that was it, then another beat would sound in her chest. She was still fighting for life up to the very end. "Lily! Please! If you can hear me… LIVE!"

The ground beneath them exploded, the grass shredded. Her eyes came back to life as they shifted to that familiar gold, her muscles expanded and broke. The garments along her back and biceps stretched and tore. Denizai could feel her power, her anger, her torment. He began to match the level of her aura. Not once did the thought of letting go occur to him. The wind around them soured and whirled. Finally… she reached her limit… and kept going. Her teeth were replaced with razor-sharp fangs as a horrible cry that shifted in pitch and depth rang out into the day light. A massive beam of energy and light flew up into the sky, drowning out the sun.

Rigaldo snapped his head toward the two energies. Both he recognized, and smirked. He said nothing for he had felt this many times before when warriors of the Organization had finished their servitude.

Though the numbers of the Awakened were few compared to the Yoma, they grew with each passing generation of soldiers. Though the exclusive entry of only orphaned girls had slowed the growth of awakened beings it has not stopped completely.

Yes, this feeling was all too familiar to him, the feeling of a new devil being born. He watched the beam disperse. He was half tempted to see what the young Number 2 had become.

"No." He said to the wind. "Newly Awakened are far more trouble than they're worth." He began down his path once more. "Single-minded and vicious, they only care about one thing. The first thing they all crave… food." His head fell to his chest. "I should know."

The dust surrounding them was thick. Two figures were all that remained in that crater, massive and ominous. There they sat, one Awakened embracing the other. The gargantuan Awakened form of Denizai was a sight to behold, raven-black skin, blades more deadly than another protruding from various points all across his body. And the two iconic horns on his head. His blue eyes were slightly open; tears ran down his demonic face. His reverse jointed legs were bent as he sat still clutching the smaller figure. His skin and muscles seemed sturdier this time, as if he felt stronger somehow. Only when the figure below him took in a deep breath did he pull back to take his first look at what he had wrought. His deep-blue eyes shot open when he saw her.

Her face was still the same, not changed or mutated, somewhat. Her hair had been replaced with a short of headdress running some distance from her head at an angle into the air. Her collar bone had been enlarged and also jetted into the air. Her shoulders and upper arm also seemed to have been spared save for the discoloration that was present in her entire body. As the elbow began the flesh seemed to disappear into scales as Denizai's eyes neared her hand. Her fingers were long and slender, bearing no knives, blades or any other tool a predator might possess. Denizai's eyes moved on. Her legs were also reverse jointed. At the base of her knee the scales began once more. Her feet were replaced with those of a lizard, massive and bulky, talons pointing from the tips. Finally he spotted her tail. Half skin, half scale.

Denizai closed his eyes, and embraced the being tighter. Lily let out a soft moan, like someone who had just awoken from a deep, restful sleep. Denizai pulled back once more. Lily lifted her head and opened her eyes. Denizai looked deep into her golden eyes. She returned the expression.

"**Say… Do I know you?"** Lily retracted from the Abyssal. Denizai had expected this.

"**It's me…"** The Abyssal put a hand to his chest.

Lily's eyes widened.

"**Denizai?"** The jet-black beast nodded once, slowly. **"What the hell happened to you?! You're looking very…" **She looked toward the ground trying to find the right word. **"Um…"**

"**Awakened?"**

Lily snapped her scaly fingers and pointed at him. **"That's the one." **She almost smiled before she caught sight of her own hand stretched out before her. **"…Wha…"** She franticly moved her head about scanning every bit of her new form. She finally put the palms of her hands before her and stared. She stretched one arm out and pointed a finger at it. The lance shot through the appendage, she grimaced at the pain. As the lance retracted her worst fears were confirmed as purple fluid ran from the wound. Her face was blank. No tears, no screams, no pleas for death, only one thing ran through her mind as she lowered her hands and looked upon the shameful Abyssal. **"How?"**

Now the tears came.

Denizai's awakened form looked away. Regret washed over him.

"**Lily," **he began. **"You have to believe me. After I found you, you were falling apart; I couldn't just let you die."**

"**You did this!? Why!? Why didn't you just let me die, or did you really just hate me that much?" **Lily's hands clenched into fists, her voice became sterner. **"How'd you do it? Huh?**

"**I didn't **_**do**_** anything."** His voice was soft, as if speaking to a lover.** "The desire to live came from you; all I did was offer a way to survive." **The beast forced a smile. **"To be honest I thought you were dead before…"**

"**DON'T GIVE ME THAT HORSE SHIT! How did you do it?! How did you get me to awaken?! Tell me! NOW!"** Lily shook her head violently, the tears flying from her face. Her voice resonated with rage. She raised her fists to her face. Denizai didn't know what to do. He had saved her life, shouldn't she be grateful? Then he remembered thinking about the prospect of Awakening when he was still a warrior. Life as a monster is no life at all. The massive Abyssal turned his back toward the distraught being.

"**I feel your anger, death was not an option there was nothing else I could do to save you. I stand by my decision. Be angry with me, if that is your wish…"**

Lily's voice was calm now, no longer trembling. **"Yes, it is."** Denizai turned his head slightly back toward her. **"I will never forgive you, you know. Never."** Denizai's eyes slid closed at these words. **"I HATE YOU!"** Lily then launched herself at the great beast, moving at speeds impossible to measure. **"I'LL FLAY YOU ALIVE!"** Her eyes shifted to a blood red. The Abyssal cracked his eyes open. Lily collided with the former Number One in an explosion of soil and wood.

As the debris cleared Denizai could be seen holding back the enraged creature, her fists in his palms. Blood dripped from the contacts. Denizai took a single step forward and pushed. Lily went sprawling on her back, the ground tearing as she went. Denizai went on the offensive. He threw a solid, lightning fast punch just as she was regaining her footing. It made contact with her square in the jaw, another, this time in the chest, and another, and another. His arms were moving so fast that they just seemed to blur together. He paused, and took a stance. A massive amount yoki flowed to his fist; he threw his final swing, impacting her right in the stomach. While her Awakening did much to improve her condition by regenerating her leg and healing her other wounds she was still not quite at one hundred percent. Blood spewed from her mouth as her eyes rolled back once more. As she fell her body reverted. Her naked form hit the ground with a thud, bruises and cuts marked her.

The Abyssal looked upon her with cold, blue gaze. Had he really done the right thing? Did he really know her as well as he thought? Or… was it something else? Something he overlooked. He shook the thought away and suppressed his yoki. The towering ebony giant was now the large muscular toned figure it had always been. He walked over to the unconscious woman and lifted her over his shoulder with a grunt.

"A lot heavier than you look…" It wasn't until he looked toward the ruined town did he notice that they were both stark naked. He visually searched the tattered area until he spotted the rags that were once their clothes. "Yeah…" He shrugged it off and made for the town anyway. They could just get some clothes off some poor bastards that met their demise at Rigaldo's hands. After all, they wouldn't need them anymore.

As Denizai neared the remnants of the settlement another soft moan caught his attention, he shot a glance to the woman on his back.

Lily forced her eyes open. It seemed that every bone, muscle, and tissue ached in her body. Lily was well aware of the power of Denizai's colossal yoki. Yet knowing this she still challenged him, an awakened Number One. Anger can often blind one from all reason, leaving the ones that care for them in a difficult situation and an even harder decision. She had felt anger before, like countless others, yet this didn't feel quite like anger or rage for that matter. She actually felt her power increase exponentially for a moment; power enough to rival the former Number One, but not powerful enough, obviously. Lily had to learn this particular lesson the hard way, very hard.

* * *

After she had wedged her eyes open the first thing she saw was the passing stones and dirt on the trail her transporter had chosen. There were a few spots were the grass had tried to retake the beaten path but was halted by the repeated traffic. As she looked on she caught the sight of heels and toned caves jumping to and fro. Her eyes traveled further up the leg, it wasn't slender like a woman's, must be a man's. Her sight then reached that area where the legs meet. She turned a slight red.

"What are you looking at?" His voice was monotone, showing little emotion, if any.

Lily averted her gaze in a flash turning a bright beat red. It was only then when she realized the warmth between her stomach and his shoulder.

"Why am I naked?" She asked as she lifted her head, trying to catch a glimpse of her carrier's face, while trying to see if he had a clear view of anything… personal, although she already knew who he was. His yoki was unmistakable.

"The same reason I am." The muscles said.

Dread overtook her as Lily turned an even deeper red. "You don't mean… that you and I…" Lily then dropped from her uncomfortable seat upon the man's shoulder. "Agh!" her face grimaced after soft flesh made contact with barren rock.

"Looks like you can walk." Denizai didn't bat an eye as he moved away.

"Not if you keep dropping me on my ass!" Lily rubbed the affected area around her rear, still watching the heels of the man. "So where are we going?" She rose to her feet. "Or have you gotten that far?" She cocked her head, noting the gradual change of the road to a more beaten mahogany red.

"I have to check on something. Search the dead; I'm sure something will fit."

Just as Lily was about to enquire further about this something the thought was drained from her mind as she lay her eyes upon the wreckage. Another once glorious town brought to ruin by the creatures that roam these lands. What caused it? A group of Yoma? An Awakened Being? Or perhaps one of her former comrades gone rouge, it was rare but it did happen on occasion. Denizai had disappeared from view some time ago but his yoki remained nearby.

Lily started to enter the town. The bodies laid about like slaughtered cattle at the hands of a madman. No one was spared; Men, women, and children. All of them ruthlessly slaughtered without a moments hesitation. One group, a generational family by the looks of the age on their faces, had been piled up like the discarded shells of sunflower seeds after whatever it was had finished them. They were killed and devoured by something with great hunger. She passed a parade of similar scenes as she moved down the street, still without a stitch of clothing. The only bits that remained were the hollowed out corpses of innocents.

Lily's eyes widened to their fullest when she reached the collapsed remains of the town's market place. She remembered now. She had walked through this village to formalize the agreement between the town leader and the Organization, and of course, to begin the hunt and test her power. She got what she wished for.

It was so clear. The Awakened she had fought only last night had destroyed this town and consumed its inhabitants within just a few hours. That screaming she heard. It must have been _him_.

"Bastard." Lily's fist was clenched as she looked upon the wrecked bodies. Then she released her grip, reason over taking rage as she thought about it more and more. After all, she had now joined the ranks of the Awakened. Her ties to these humans were severed when she became a warrior of the Organization. Her Awakening is simply just another consequence of that decision, if it were only that simple…

Denizai was still close by he hadn't moved for the past few minutes, his yoki remained stationary. Lily finally decided to take the man's advice and search for something to wear. The temperature was dropping but then that was to be expected being this far north. Pieta was only a few days journey from here. The northern winds often blew down this far.

Lily came upon the corpse of a woman. She must have been quite the center of attraction judging by her curves. Lily usually didn't much of an emphasis on outward appearances. In fact, she found it to be something of a nuisance. She turned the body over only to find the clothing along the abdomen had been torn away, along with the abdomen itself. She moved on. Lily looked about the destroyed homes and found the one that had suffered the least damage, not at all an easy task. As approached the hovel; it was a poor sight to see the windows were gone along with the entire eastern wing but it was still standing. Hopefully it would yield something for her to wear.

She lightly pushed what was left of the door open. With a silent snap the hinges fell from the wall and the door came crashing down. She made her way past the wreckage and bodies to the upper level, searching for the bedrooms. She came upon a closed door. It was mostly closed save for the single large gash in the middle. She peered through the opening and saw the unmistakable outline of a dresser or what looked like a dresser. She pushed the door open, or down, as it also fell off its hinges. She made her way across the room, stepping around holes in the floor; it creaked as if it was about to give way at any moment. Inside laid an entire wardrobe for her to try on. Her hands flew about the garments, pulling out a dress or two every so often holding it in front of her, gauging its size.

Stepping on the door, she left the room. She had chosen a tight blue shirt and a pair of form fitting black pants accompanied with a large black cloak upon her back, it was enough, enough to let her pass through any town without drawing too much attention. As if on cue, the entire room collapsed, crashing into the ground kicking up dust and dirt. Lily looked back through the doorway.

"Lucky me…" Sarcasm dripped from her mouth as she started to walk once more.

As she was about to make her way down the stairs when something caught her attention. The faint, almost silent cries of someone, a child. She furrowed her brow as she closed in on the sounds. It came from yet another closed door. Lily took a deep breath through her nose; she grimaced as a rather pungent smell entered her. Her eyes widened. It wasn't the smell of the dead, but something else, something good, something… delicious. Lily shook her head and pushed the sensation to the back of her mind. She carefully pushed the door open. This time it remained on its hinges, mostly. Inside, a small girl laid her head atop the corpse of a woman, most likely the girl's mother. Or what was left of her. The child raised her head toward Lily. Her face was red, both from the tears and the cold. Her clothes were bloody. Lily stood and stared at her. Then it happened. At first she wasn't sure what it was.

The feeling kept building inside her. It was familiar yet distant. There was an urge that was constantly saying something to her, telling her to indulge herself. Like it had with so many others, hunger was taking her over.

The girl looked into Lily's eyes and was stricken with fear; she had the same look when it had killed her parents, that same single mindedness, that same desire. She stumbled over herself in an attempt to get away. Lily moved toward her, saliva slightly running from the corners of her mouth. Fear quickly turned to terror as Lily raised her head revealing her golden eyes. Girl had pushed herself into a corner, she clutched the wall hoping for her mother or father to wake her up in a loving embrace and tell her it was all a dream. She was too scared to make a sound. Lily dropped to her knees in front of her prey ready to devour her. With arms outstretched she reached for the treat. Her arms suddenly stopped.

The saliva was dripping from her mouth now, pooling on the floor. She wanted so badly to tear into her. To consume the steaming guts right from her body while she helplessly squirmed like a fish out of water. She wanted to feel the blood flow down her throat as she drained the girl dry. But something held her back. She couldn't place it. She couldn't help but see the face of that lion. The girl now had her head in her knees. She sobbed lightly still taking in the shock of losing her parents.

Lily's arms fell to the floor; she shifted her weight on all fours. She was an animal now, moving in on its prey. The girl stopped her weeping when she felt the hot breath of the predator. She opened her eyes to see the creature mere inches from her face. The girl scrunched herself further into the corner, all that she could.

Lily had her nose against the side of the child's cheek bone taking in her bit of her intoxicating aroma. She extended her tongue to sample this fine dish.

The girl winced as she felt the rough texture snaking its way across her cheek. It moved with a sense of malice. Slowly, painstakingly it savored every second. There were a few moment were the girl heard the monster moan. Its intent was made clear when it with drew the muscle and bore its fangs. The girl sealed her eyes shut, awaiting the pain. The beast then bit slightly at her cheek, the blood running into its mouth. Quickly it lapped it up, careful not to let a bit of it escape.

The teeth then disappeared from her senses. She heard a large crash as if someone had blown the house next to her away. She opened her eyes. She saw a figure draped in black, emerging from a fresh hole in the floor, holding the woman by the ankle then swung her around his head then slammed her through what was left of the wall. The woman lay there, motionless. The man turned toward her, his sold blue eyes sending shivers down her spine.

The tears once more welled up inside her and she let out a scream of sheer terror before falling limp, back into the corner.

"Perfect…" The man said. He hoisted the two girls in his arms and made his way out of the collapsing mansion.

* * *

The seventh chapter shouldn't take as long but probably will so... yeah


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontations

**Here it is chapter 7... finally. Sorry for the very long wait, but this was extremely hard to write. The quote below is from the song "For You" by staind. Claymore was created by Yagi Norihiro, I own only the one character I created. Inspired by various Claymore fanfics all over .**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Claymore: Awakening**

* * *

_**I sit here locked inside my head**_

_**Remembering everything you said**_

_**The silence get's us no where**_

_**Get's us no where way too fast**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Confrontations**

Patricia sat motionless, the two Claymores before her doing the same. The real question was that why did they not move on? They were Claymores, the monsters doing the biding of man, so why stop and stare at a mere human? Nothing before had ever boggled her mind as this did. It was so… unnatural. It might have been a harsh description but it was accurate enough.

The two armor clad women still stood and looked in on the cave entrance. Their expressions were not that of surprise or bewilderment but of level headedness and composure, a simple stare. Claymores always had their wits about them and Patricia herself had always seen that look on a Claymore, she considered it the norm for their kind. But this was not one of those times. These particular Claymores had a different look in their eye; Patricia could almost feel it, as if there was an invisible energy field surrounding them increasing ever so slightly, slowly as if not to disturb a single blade of grass.

Patricia's eyes widened when one of the pair reached over her head and grasped her sword and steadied her footing. Patricia realized that she was still holding the unusually large rock in her hand. 'That must be what's provoking them.' Patricia surmised. She let the rock fall from her hand. However, the Claymore didn't stop reaching for her sword and that field that surrounded them continued to grow. Beads of sweat rolled down Patricia's face.

As she took hold of her claymore, the woman warrior launched the great sword into the cave entrance, in one fluid motion. After a split second, she gave chase to the blade. As it flew through the air toward Patricia she could hear the edges slice through the wind with each rotation. Just as the blade would have run through her Patricia felt, or rather didn't feel the claymore narrowly miss her and move beyond. But this was no novice mistake, no slip of the hand. The Claymore had wanted it to happen just like this. Like time, the sword seemed to slow down just as it passed her ear, the sharp whining of the edge as it cut the wind.

But just as the sword moved on, the white blur rocketed past with barely a sound, barely disturbing a single stone on the cave floor. The sword sounded an impact, the sound of torn flesh. The blur that had chased the blade stopped in her tracks. She took a step back, standing just beside Patricia, whom had barely moved a single muscle since the encounter began.

Something was wrong here, something didn't feel right. It felt as if all the air had gone cold and frozen. Another presence revealed itself. What was she feeling? The ground around her turned ice to the touch. What was this? As quickly as the presence had come it vanished. The Claymore took a step back. Patricia slowly looked up at the pristine face of the warrior. The bright yellow eyes sent shivers down her spine. Purple fluid ran down her face as the she felt a sudden impact upon her back. A series of thumps followed suit. The cold dead yellow eyed stare caught her sight as the head rolled to the feet of the Claymore, staining her armor.

Patricia was frozen. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how she could say anything, if she could even work up the nerve to speak at all. The warrior looked down upon the small being. The look of shock and dismay were all too familiar. Yet, something about this woman was different, something she couldn't quite place.

The two exchanged gazes for a few more moments and then the Claymore turned her back. She closed her eyes, the silver iris taking hold once more. Marline removed the rodent from the edge of her blade and held it at her side by the ears.

"Nice. Let's go, Alison." She plainly said.

Alison turned her back to the human. Her gaze drifted to her sword, still covered with the blood of the Yoma. With a quick flick of her wrist the blood flew from the tips to the ground with a slight splash. The massive blade returned to its sheath with a clank. She took a step forward before looking back at the trembling figure. She paused, going over what to do with the woman in her mind. Alison returned her gaze forward.

"There's a town about a half day's walk from here. I suggest you move on." She made her way toward her companion. "Before you become someone else's meal." The last sentence was cold, almost condescending. Her words fell on deaf ears.

Patricia sat still, drenched in Yoma blood, reliving the past. The screams, the fires, the sounds of clanging swords, and the sounds of one monster destroying another were all that filled her mind. As if in a trance Patricia stared beyond the cave opening, through the pair of warriors beyond the tree line and over the mountains that surrounded this area toward something else. Something… beyond sight.

"I think she's still too stunned to think at this point." Marline threw the rabbit over her shoulder.

Alison scoffed once more.

"Maybe she needs a good belt to the head. That should bring her out of it." She grasped the hilt of her claymore.

"Yeah," Marline turned her back to her comrade "and into a coma." She sniffed the air around her, taking it in and shivering. Yoma stank enough as it was, but the warrior's heightened sense of smell made the experience just that much more… memorable, unfortunately. "Come on, we've wasted enough time trying to catch this worthless son of bitch," she held up the dead rabbit. "And even more time with her little playmate there. Let's go already." Her voice slightly droned like that of a child. The warrior squinted. "By the looks of it, she was its play thing for some time. No one just sits there covered in Yoma bile for more than a few seconds before running off." Marline about faced, eyeing the young woman on the cave floor. "Maybe we should…"

Alison quickly cut her off. "Is it really something we should be so concerned with? I mean look at her, she's survived this long… Why are you so obsessed with her? Looking for your own playmate?" She smirked, waiting for Marline's rebuttal.

The two women locked eyes and faced one another.

"Excuse me?" Marline's yoki rose slightly, her anger built upon itself. But she learned to control it. Especially since the two of them had been on several Awakened hunts before and had nearly killed each other the first time they met. But as the more they got to really know each other and fight side by side, the more they realized… that they really, _really_ hated each other.

"You heard me." Alison steadied herself. "Do something about it… if you can."

"If this is another attempt at challenging me you can forget it. I'm in no mood to play your games." Marline waved a hand before her colleague. "Besides, we both know you wouldn't last five minutes with me if I went all out. You might want to check your testosterone levels, butch. You're messing with the leader of the pack."

Alison simply stared at her. "Five minutes? Against you?" She let out a throaty laugh. "In five seconds I could have you at you're knees, begging for mercy."

"Well then, what's keeping you?" Marline dropped the animal corpse. "Let's see what you got, bitch."

"You've had this a long time coming." Alison grasped her claymore and launched herself at Marline, she did the same. They collided in the air, their swords ringing in the stale air. The pair traded blows to and fro. Alison swung from below, aiming to take of Marline's arms but Marline expertly parried the blow. Marline did the same with a similar out come. Their swords clanged repeatedly for what seemed like hours to them. Then they decided to take things up a notch. Their eyes flared a golden yellow. The very air around them seemed to change as their swords began to fly about at near super-sonic speeds. The once clearly visible, fluid moments were now nothing but blurred figments. The clanging increased.

The ground around them tore and broke as they unleashed their powers upon one another. The fight raged on for quite some time. The sounds of the scrap could be heard in the distance the continuous clanging rang throughout the valley.

* * *

Denizai looked up from his small patient. He listened.

Nothing.

"Must have been imagining it. Do it a lot these days."

The Abyssal was still draped in the black get up and was tending to the bite marks Lily's apatite had left on her. He was applying a bandage to the cheek when the girl's eye's shot open. Denizai's response was an immediate frown as if to say "Oh no, she's gonna start screaming at any moment."

The girl's pupils darted around from wall to battered wall trying to ascertain just where she was and how she got there. She attempted to jump up but was stopped by the lightning quick reflexes of the figure before her. A large, muscular arm obscured her view as the shadow held her down, effortlessly. Who was this? What were they doing? Where am I? These and a thousand other questions flew about her mind like carrion birds circling a doomed creature.

"Almost done." The figure made a few more minor augmentations to the injured patch of skin. "There. Better?" Denizai attempted to make the friendliest face as possible. The girl nodded once as she stroked the wound. She couldn't have been almost eight or nine. "You're very brave. You know that?" The girl shied away from him; she turned her head and asked the question.

"Are the monsters gone?"

Denizai's smile had disappeared from the once inviting face. He didn't know that to say. He could of course lie to her and assure her that no harm could ever befall her whilst in his company and care. But he couldn't do that. In fact all he could do is sit there and stare at his newest arrival. He closed his eyes and stood. The girl fidgeting, trying to stand as well but only collapsing back to the floor, gasping for breath. She was exhausted.

"Take it easy, I'll be back in a few minutes."

The girl paused then nodded once more and Denizai made is way out of the ruined building. He swallowed and forced the saliva travel back down his throat. He hadn't expected her scent to be as strong as it was, he was surprised that even Lily was able to control herself as much as she did. However he still needed to find out what happened, exactly. Awakening is much more than a change in power and physical condition. Your mind changes as well. The way you thought you knew was right no longer seemed as attractive as a path of destruction and gluttony. All your ideas of wrong and right were crushed at that very instant and replaced with unending, unyielding hunger.

So why is it that he and Lily have yet to devour their two guests? A regular Awakened Being or even and Abyssal One wouldn't have hesitated to finish them off. He had no answer. In fact he doubted if there was one.

Denizai made his was through the rubble, crushing glass underfoot, he heaved himself over mountains of wood and stone. He came upon a line of shrubs and bushes just before a lake, he guessed. He could feel the cool breeze coming off the placid waters. It reminded him, of his last mission. Just before…

"Relaxing. Isn't it?" A soft voice called from the waters, a woman. The sun was falling and the moon, rising. Darkness would soon be upon them. What little light was left, shimmered with an almost holy glow in the water.

Denizai had already felt her presence. In fact this was close to were he had thrown her after she had tried to make that small girl into a light snack. He guessed she had thought taking a bath would help curb her hunger, at least for the moment.

"How're you feeling?" Denizai stood at the bank of the lake, beside him laid Lily's clothes.

"Ha! Thanks for your concern." Lily stood waist deep in the dark water. "You being the one that threw me through a wall or two." She turned away from him, splashing water on her shoulders. The droplets ran down her back, moving over her curves and pale skin, and back into the lake. She repeated the process, alternating her left and right shoulders with a handful of water. Denizai still stood, eyeing her down. To the common person, he would have appeared as a rapist or the local peeping Tom but Lily knew him better than that. Denizai seated himself not far from were he stood a bit further up the bank though. "Is there something else?" Her hands paused on her shoulders. "Or are you just staring at me for the hell of it?"

"What did it taste like?" Denizai looked at the gentle waves shift slowly upon the banks.

"W- What? What did what taste like?" Lily bore a truly dumbfounded look upon her face. "Denizai…"

The Abyssal cracked a smile. "Forget it. Forget I said anything." With that he stood and turned his back to the woman.

"Ok?" Lily was still standing with her arms at her shoulders. She was beyond puzzled. 'Why would he ask me a thing like that? Taste? Taste what? And when?' She put her face in one her palms as she let her arms fall free.

"Oh and one more thing…"

Lily turned around to face him. Their eyes met. And in a single serene moment everything seemed to slow down, even time. She waited intently for the man's words.

"If I hadn't stopped you, you'd hate yourself for as long as you lived and after." Lily blinked. "And you'd hate me for not holding you back." Her eyes fell from his and back to the water. The memories of that moment rushed back to her. She couldn't believe that she had nearly forgotten. "Stay here until the girl falls asleep." Lily nodded slightly as she kneeled down into the water.

Without looking back, Denizai heaved himself over the rocks and wood once more moving back to the girl. That same girl that Lily herself had almost killed and eaten. She couldn't believe it but the facts were as clear as day.

She had awakened. She had given in to the power forced upon her and this was the result. Never again will she feel the love of another nor their touch or words of comfort. It was the simple things that she missed the most things that were lost to her even when she became a Claymore. Walking into a room, unnoticed, talking with her neighbors about their every day lives, having children. These thoughts and many others began to take their course through her mind. Droplets fell into the lake as Lily began to sob. She hugged herself tightly. While these things were already taken from her the moment she was fused with the Yoma, at least as a half breed she took solace in the fact that she was still in some way human. But now… she had become mankind's greatest enemy. The very thing she despised.

Denizai let his head fall as the sobbing grew louder. He dragged his feet all the way back to the broken home to find the girl sitting quietly next to the injured woman the lion had thrown him a few hours before. She was still far from gaining consciousness. The bleeding had stopped for now. All he had to do now was to make sure that it stayed that way. Even if the blood itself had been stopped the pungent smell still lingered, tempting him. But he endured it, somehow.

He walked into the shadows and seated himself across the room from the two humans, trying to shut them from his mind, trying to keep the pools of saliva from falling out of his mouth.

The sun had now set and the moon took its place. Lily's yoki had calmed down somewhat and it appeared that she would make her bed away from the trio as Denizai had felt the aura move from the lake's center to the shore and had remained there for several hours. She was fast asleep. Something he was terrified of doing. He had the continuing fear that his Awakened side could take over completely and he devoured the two girls in his sleep without even realizing it. The thought scared him. And so he chose to stay awake. He hadn't slept in a weeks time and it was beginning to take its' toll. He's eyes became heavier and heavier until his mind drifted and his resolve weakened then his eyes sealed themselves shut.

Denizai shot his eyes open. The sky was a blood red and the mahogany clouds rolling toward him reeked of certain odor. He could smell it on the wind as he rose. Blood. Soon the clouds would rain blood. He thought. Could this be real? The rubble around him seemed to sink as he tried to make sense of this scene. He looked down at his feet. He too was sinking with the rubble, his breathing increased as he continued to sink, faster and faster. He reached for the walls that sank with him. He pulled himself from the mucky ground and climbed atop the collapsed building. As far as he could see, everything sank, even the mountains. From his foot prints blood bubbled to the surface. He looked upon the sight in horror and his worst fears were made manifest. Everything was being replaced with a sea of blood. Great geysers of the red fluid spewed forth from where the mountains once stood. A wall of blood was now rushing toward him until it was halted. A single black figure stood in the path of the wave of blood, standing atop the red liquid itself. The figure raised both its arms as if to say to the wall "Go back!" and the tsunami retreated receding into the red ocean.

Denizai was perched what seemed to be the only dry and blood free area as far as the eye could see, maybe the whole damn world for all he knew. The figure turned around only to be revealed as a child, a girl to be exact. But something didn't fit right with him about her.

"Who are you?" Denizai extended a foot to see if he too could walk upon the red pools, he frowned when the tips of his boots pierced the seas edge. The girl couldn't have been eight or nine. Her head hung low, her bangs covered her face. She giggled slightly at the question as if the answer was obvious.

"Don't you know, silly?" Her voice was innocent. She raised her head slowly. Her bangs separated as she moved. "I thought I'd be obvious to anyone, even you." Her shiny black hair caught the wind, revealing her face. Denizai was shocked at the sight before him, even he couldn't had expected to see this.

The girls face was no where to be found, no mouth, no eyes, ears, nose anywhere upon her, yet she continued to speak. This time the pitch was deeper, demonic and menacing.

"I am you." The girl exploded into blackness, the red waters pushing away from her. Giant blades shot from her forearms and caves and a pair of large horns rooted themselves upon her head. The sight was horrifying.

Denizai's own Awakened form…

"Now, know yourself. Know your place in the world." Denizai's Awakened double reached out toward Denizai. Lances shot forth piercing his skin. But these digits looked almost transparent as they neared his body. The black creature suddenly pulled the spears out of his body and to its side in one quick motion. Denizai merely grunted from the force as he fell to his knees, clutching his chest. He breathed heavily once more, as if something was ripped from his very being. He looked toward his Awakened double, teeth clenched.

In its claws was a squirming man draped in rags and covered his scars. The double's mouth began to break and crack as its mouth was revealed and it brought the man to its sharpened teeth. Denizai reached out and tried to protest but nothing came out of his mouth. Nothing. With chilling cries fro mercy the man disappeared into the creature's gullet. As if he had been nothing more than a fast snack the double began to chew. Denizai could hear the cracking and grinding of the bones and the mush of the flesh being sliced up for an easier trip down its throat.

Denizai closed his eyes at the sight, unable to watch anymore. After a few seconds he reopened them. Only he was not looking at his Awakened double anymore but at a man draped in black on his knees clutching his chest. Denizai brought his hand in view. The blood upon it was confirmation enough.

"No. No. NO! IT'S NOT TRUE! I'M NOT THE MONSTER HERE! I can't be…" the tears in his glowing blue eyes flowed down his face.

"Told you. Hehehe." He looked down into the red pool; the faceless girl took the place of his reflection. She rubbed her stomach while smacking her lips together mockingly. "Thanks for the treat mister." She threw her head back and laughed uncontrollably. The sound echoed in his ears. This was impossible; it's not true, not true. He hadn't eaten anyone, not a single soul. He was still human after all. "Who ever told you that…" The girl reflection was gone and replaced with his. "They lied." The girl was now standing on air right before him now possessing a face he had never seen before yet had, in some way. She smiled at him and blood flowed from where her teeth should have been.

Denizai gripped his head, tightly and stumbled backward. The blood sloshed about as his massive form feel to its knees with a crash. He let out a blood curdling cry as he his thoughts crashed about his mind. The mahogany clouds suddenly gathered overhead and poured forth the blood rain. The levels of the red ocean rose and rose until Denizai and the laughing girl were consumed by it.

Darkness took the place of the red. A light began to break through, trying with all its might to push the darkness away.

"…ai."

"…izai."

"…enizai."

"…Denizai."

"Denizai!"

"DENIZAI! WAKE UP! DENIZAI!" Lily had the unconscious screaming from of Denizai by the shoulders shaking him with ungodly ferocity. "WAKE! UP!"

The Abyssal forced his eyes open with a grunt and gasp. In an instant Denizai's anguish torn face shifted to pure rage and hate. He pulled himself up and jumped into one of the broken walls taking Lily along for the ride. He stood with his arm stretched before him, a warm sensation caressing the fore arm to the tips of his fingers. His rage filled expression melting away back to the calm cool person he usually was, then twisted to shock and confusion as he saw the lines of blood run from the corners Lily's mouth as she smiled slightly. Where her heart should have been his arm now was and not even the incredible regenerative powers of the Yoma could replace a completely severed heart.

"Lily…? What?"

"Looks like…" she threw up a pint of purple blood. It ran off his already stained arm. "We… won't be traveling together like… I'd hoped. " Lily's breathing slowed and paused with each passing second until it stopped. All Denizai could do is stare into his friends cold, dead eyes as tears filled his own.

"Told ya, you were a monster, mister." The laughing girl appeared from behind Lily's corpse. "What kind of human kills his oldest friends, even by accident?"

Denizai pulled this arm free; the awakened woman's body fell to the ground and kept falling, as if the ground was nothing but a wisp of cloud. Denizai's expression was still that of confusion. Lily was gone.

"Where'd she go?" He looked at the laughing girl, who had already turned to leave.

"Where do all demons go after they die?" She turned once more and fell through the ground as well.

Denizai looked back at the spot where Lily had disappeared and gazed, after a few seconds the wind picked up and the leaves in the trees rustled. The shadows the moons cast warped and bent around themselves, moving as if they were living creatures with minds of their own. The shadows collected and swirled around Denizai kicking up dirt and stone in great amounts. The shadows then reached out for the Abyssal, grabbing this legs, arms, and throat. He struggled against the shadows with great zeal, but the shadows were too strong. What's more, the shadows were whispering in his ear, promises of power and unending pleasure. He began to listen. Slowly he was being pulled into the ground, ever so slowly. He continued to fight with every fiber of his being, every part of him, telling him to say "No, no, no." but somewhere deep within the darkness within a single "Yes." Sounded and that was enough for the shadows to over power him.

Soon the ground reached his ankles, his knees, and then his waist. By the time his chest was about to go under, a single slender arm broke through the shadows reaching out with all its strength, reaching for him, bent on his recovery. Where the arm had broken through a bright intense light took this opportunity to force its own entry to expel the darkness. Denizai looked up to where the light was coming from. A shoulder and head were now visible, though the head bore no face, but unlike the laughing girl, this blank slate seemed warm and caring. It was blanketed with white light. Something was calling to him something was telling him to come back, to save not only himself but those around him, and those he will meet.

Harnessing a burning flame within him, he forced him arm through the thick blackness. The resistance was great, in fact it actually felt good, but he just felt that he had to listen to this voice… this voice of reason.

He reached up but just only nicked the light's finger tips. He despaired and began to let the shadow over take him once more.

"COME ON!" The voice of the light commanded him, shaking its arm about.

In a last ditch effort Denizai poured every ounce of his willpower into this reach. His last reach. Palms connected, fingers interlocked, the darkness shattered and the two were surrounded by a blinding liquid white. It was a woman's touch. The light around her face withered away and an old friend held his hand. Lily.

"Thank you." He whispered.

The shadow returned but this time not for him. The black strands constricted around Lily and immediately pulled her down into oblivion. Denizai stood in the light… alone.

Denizai's eyes shot open. Beads of sweat rolled off his face he was panting faster than a worn out dog. He checked his surroundings; there was no ocean of blood, no deadly shadows, no laughing faceless girl. Just the tattered and torn walls of the crumbling building left behind by the Awakened Being's rampage. He let out a deep sigh. He jumped and reached out with his yoki, sure enough Lily was safe and sound right where he had left her. The two humans were also still alive he judged, they were breathing so… apparently the little girl had fallen asleep sometime after he did, but what he went through would hardly be called a restful sleep, he was still tired, probably more than before and was more afraid to sleep, now more than ever. But still he tried so he closed his eyes and tried to dream.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon and the two warriors faced each other, both out of breath, stamina, and yoki. The ground about them was utterly destroyed, displaying large gaping swaths. Trees were sliced clean and bushes and some boulders were cut to ribbons.

"Let's… call this one… a draw." Alison panted, leaning on her Claymore for support.

"Maybe… this time… you just got… lucky." Marline fell to on knee, Alison soon following suit. "You think we'll ever… kill each other?"

"Maybe…" Alison looked over to the cave entrance. The woman was gone, every trace of her vanished. "Ha! Think we… chopped her up?"

"It's possible, I mean… I was only focused… on you." Marline groaned her way up from the ground.

"Glad to hear that… I'm more of challenge than you thought this time." Alison mused.

"Don't let it go to your head." Marline snapped back.

The pair both realized that they had fought the night away when the sun was on the other side of the sky now. Hostilities have ceased for the most part. Marline clicked her tongue when she had found the ears of the rabbit poking out from under a tree trunk but only the ears, where the rest of the their meal was, no one could say. So they'd just have to find something else on the way back to their comrades. They were both covered in scratched, bruises, cuts, and numerous contusions.

"You know, Heather, is going to scold us for fighting again." Alison took a step, but her legs gave out, it took quite a nasty blow from one of Marline's kicks. She was stopped just short of hitting the ground by her comrade's shoulder, bracing her.

"Yep, she doesn't really see the point in…" Marline trailed off she felt something on the air, a thinness, a heavy, metallic, cold malice that just seemed to permeate and stifle everything. She had felt this exact thing before; it was one of her comrades' yoki. But this yoki, no, yokies belonged to a certain pair of sisters. They were skilled at hiding it, but an aura of this size couldn't only stay hidden for long. Alison looked upon the other woman's face perplexed she felt nothing.

"Marline?" Alison could see the look on her rival but she couldn't quite decide if it was terror or worry that plagued her.

Marline's eyes widened. "It's them…"

* * *

**Over the course of the next two weeks I will try to write more frequently so updates are closer together. No promises. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets

**Well, I could say that I'm extremly sorry, but I'm sure you already know that. Right? I mean... right? Here it finally is the 8th installment of my little story. The quote below is from the Within Temptation song Jillian. Claymore was created by Yagi Norihiro, I own only the however many characters I created.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Claymore: Awakening**

* * *

_**I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.**_

_**I'd turn it back, it's my fault.**_

_**Your destiny is forlorn,**_

_**Have to live till it's undone.**_

_**I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.**_

_**I'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Secrets**

"Why them? Here? Now..." Marline had been pacing for some minutes as the auras grew larger. Alison had plopped herself down on what was left of a tree trunk. "Could it be that I… no, no, no, I haven't been disobedient in the slightest…" She had no strength left; Alison could feel that Marline was in a similar state so why was she so worried. Marline never paced and mumbled to herself before. "…It must be something else. But what?" What was so different now?

"What _are_ you talking about?"

Marline stopped dead, her back toward Alison. The short-haired warrior stared at the back of her colleague's head. Marline then turned and faced Alison, her eyes squinted and brow furrowed.

"You don't feel that?" Marline asked, more annoyed then shocked, it would take only a warrior of average level to sense what approached. As much as Marline would hate to admit it Alison was far and away above the average level, but she wouldn't dare say it to her face. Or anyone else's for that matter. But she was just too much of an air head to sense the approaching duo.

"Apparently not." Alison raised her eye brows, snubbed by Marline's tone.

"It never ceases to amaze me just how much of an idiot you are…" Marline showed her back again. A large scowl stretched its way across Alison's face. She was still recovering from their little scrap. Her breathes had slowed to a barely noticeable series of silent gasps.

"Burn in hell." Alison rolled her eyes as she planted her sword in the ground. She rose to her feet removing the blade from the soil and placing back in its rightful place. "Well? What do you think happened to the girl?"

"If she was dead by our hand, then we'd be seeing bits and pieces of her in just about every square inch of this place." Marline frowned, scanning through the trees. "She must have ran as soon as we started… dueling." She turned to face her comrade.

Alison said nothing and nodded. Humans were put on edge with their mere presence; imagine how two fighting each other would freak them out. Marline continued her survey of the darkness in the trees. Even in broad day light the shade the canopy provided was eerie. The blackness was so thick that one would almost think it another world. If it wasn't for the occasional beams of light poking through the leaves, Marline would have thought the forest was endless. Never the less, the human was apparently alive so they were safe from punishment. For now. "Stay here." Marline was stopped from taking two steps toward the forest by Alison's whine filled pitch.

"What? Why?" Alison turned to follow her rival.

Marline turned her head slightly. "Why don't you go find us some whole food? A nice big, fat rabbit would be good." Alison lowered her head.

"And what are you doing? ." The short haired blonde slapped her arms across her chest. Marline turned her head further and smirked. Wiped her forehead with her hand and moved toward the encircling tree line.

"I'm just gonna take a look around real fast." Marline didn't look back.

"Why don't you go check out that 'feeling' of yours, while you're at it?" Alison turned opposite her comrade.

The wind blew slightly teasing the tree tops. They were ancient. They looked hundreds of years old. Animals had marked them with their claws, birds made homes of their branches, and various other creatures made a life within the trees themselves. The ground was almost alive, the wind made the dead leaves on the forest floor come alive in a dance of reds, oranges, and yellows. The displaced leaves revealed deep, wide spaced impressions in the soft rich soil. Foot prints.

"Yeah." Marline thought aloud. "I might just do that."

* * *

Lily awoke to the touch of callused hands. The hand shook her nonchalantly, throwing her peaceful sleep into chaos.

"Come on, we're going." Denizai was dressed in a long black cloak kneeled next to her. For a fraction of a second she saw the piercing blue that was his awakened eyes. But then the sight just as quickly vanished. Lily yawned loudly and swallowed. One eye had managed to open slightly while the other refused to obey.

She sung her arm about. "Five more minutes." She turned away from the Abyssal.

Denizai stood and gazed at her for a bit. She looked so peaceful at least until a monstrously loud snore echoed from her nasal cavities. Denizai's once studying face relaxed into an annoyed stare.

Lily had fallen asleep next to the bank. Save actually leaving the lake, she had barely moved the entire night. She didn't come to the warmth of Denizai, the girl, and the wounded woman's broken hovel. The smell was too great. Fearing another incident, fearing she might lose control again, she made her bed by the lake. But at least she had been able to get a good night's rest. In Denizai's eyes she looked so serene, so gentle…

The abyssal at her side pulled himself forward and leaned down. He brought his lips to her ear and parted them.

"No, not in five minutes." He whispered. "NOW!"

The Awakened's heightened hearing picked up the yell all too well. Her eyes shot open as she lifted herself off the ground. Her yoki unstable and disturbed slightly, with a hint of adrenaline, a common reaction to being startled for sure.

"YES! WHAT! I'M UP!" Lily's head swiveled hurriedly about taking in the familiar terrain. Her eyes wide, she looked at Denizai who simply looked back, face blank. With hardly any life in his eyes the Abyssal returned to his feet. Apparently he hadn't gotten the sleep he needed. Not surprising after having one hellish nightmare and absolutely nothing to eat in god knows how long.

Denizai had a long standing reputation for having an iron will and stout human heart, at least before his… incident. Lily was always the one to act impulsively in or out of a corner. What got him the most was the constant battle within himself to tear his two would be survivors and savor every drop of blood, every chunk of meat, every piece of entrails. This hunger was unlike any urge that he had experienced. The thought had indeed crossed his mind a number of times, he'd be lying if he said it didn't. He had no idea the urge would be so over whelming, most times to the point of madness. If he had trouble holding himself back, he could only imagine the amount of suffering Lily must be going through. Then Denizai entertained the thought of multiplying his own pain by a factor of ten. _'That must be something close to what she's feeling.' _

Lily had sat for several minutes attempting to wake herself as much as possible as quickly as possible. _'She hides it well.'_

He looked on as Lily pulled herself up along side a large boulder or pile of rubble, whatever worked.

"Denizai, your bedside manner never ceases to amaze me." Lily shifted her weight to one leg and propped the other on the stone. "All the… Um… Well… Whatever." She waved her hand above her head in several quick motions.

Denizai cocked his head. '_Lily, at a loss for word_s_?_ _I must've really done a number on her.' _

"We have a problem." Denizai turned his back on Lily.

"I know…" Lily spoke softly. Denizai turned his head around, showing not surprise, but curiosity. "If I can't get this boot on we're gonna be here a while." Denizai's brow furrowed and he quickly returned his gaze before him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"They can't go with us."

Lily froze.

"We have to decide what to do with them." Denizai voice rose slightly.

Several minutes passed, neither saying anything. In fact neither had even moved a muscle. Lily then slipped her boot on in one fluid motion. She stood, and faced the Abyssal. She scanned him like she always did. Her yoki detection and manipulation was the finest the Organization ever had to offer. She could easily feel her opponents next 3 moves before they did. Detecting and sensing moods was almost second nature. And with her Awakening those skills were pushed to the extreme. And Denizai's "mood" rattled her to the core.

"We can't just leave them here." Lily crossed her arms, walking closer to Denizai.

"We aren't just leaving them here. The wounded woman woke up in the night. She says she can at least make it to the nearest town. However, it's more than likely that she'll run into somebody along the road. They can help her and the child then."

"And you're sure of that?" Lily took a step closer. "What makes you think that the people they run into aren't Yoma? If they run into anyone at all!"

"It's not our problem…"

Lily clenched her fist. Eye's sharp, and brow furrowed she latched onto Denizai's shoulder and pulled. Denizai complied and turned himself just enough to see her in his peripherals. But if he did not wish to see her, no action on Lily's part could change that.

"What's wrong with you?! This isn't the Denizai I know!" Lily took yet another step and faced Denizai. He followed her with his piercing gaze. "These are humans! We should try and…" Before she could finish, Denizai shot her an icy stare. Lily caught several small elevations in his yoki. She began to sweat.

"And what?!" Denizai's shaky voice tried to maintain composure. "What do you expect us to do?" It was his turn to take a step forward. The dark figure loomed over her. "You expect us to travel with them? Make camp when darkness falls? Maybe even help them find some dinner? Swap stories of old times and good friends?" Lily's once hardened expression fell into one full of insecurities and uncertainties.

"And what happens when the bitch asks you or me to clean and dress her ever so slowly healing wound?" Denizai kept taking steps forward and forced Lily to keep falling back.

"What happens when either of us gets a whiff of fresh blood, after fighting with ourselves to rip them apart the entire journey?" Lily's retreat came to a halt.

"No…" He shook his head. "The best thing is to just point them in the right direction and let them go it alone." Denizai regained his hold of his yoki. "If we go with them, we'll just wind up killing them." He stepped past the troubled girl. He began to his way back to the hovel. His boots sank into the moist bank as he passed.

"And what about next time?" Lily called after him. Denizai stopped dead. "Will you be so willing to let them go? I've seen what Awakening does to the mind; it's not just the body that changes. But then, being the former number one you would already know that. Hell! You don't have to be a single digit just to know that!" Lily slapped her hands on her hips. She waited for his rebuttal.

The wind slightly whipped at the tops of the trees and rustled leaves. Denizai let his head sink.

"What about you?" He picked his feet up and continued. "What about next time?"

Lily blinked.

She tried to form a retort. It fell apart; she barely made her way past "I…"

"There are no certainties in life. Look at us!" The Abyssal stopped once more, he turned his head. The light caught his eyes. A sad smile tugged at his lips. "I honestly thought I'd never…" He brought a hand up. He studied the creases and lines, the calluses and veins upon the palm and fingers. He lowered the appendage. "Just goes to show you that anything can happen." Denizai looked at his companion. "We just can't risk it."

Lily refused to give up.

"But I would never…" Lily was cut short as Denizai's yoki exploded around him, forcing the ground beneath him to cave and break.

The man disappeared in a flash. Lily reached out with her own yoki in an attempt to find him. She spun around. Denizai was already standing behind her. He lifted his right arm and clenched his hand to an iron fist. He kneeled to the ground, without stopping his momentum, slammed his fist down. Immediately Lily jumped into the air. Dirt and rubble was ejected into the air shooting out at impossible speeds. A shockwave resonated throughout the valley. Birds left the tree canopies by the hundreds. Their squawking only drowned out by the deep terrible rumble that came from within the dirt swirling cloud. The waves of the lake crashing back and forth due to the impact, the shore line had moved. Most of the water was now displaced, thrown up into the air and into the surrounding woods.

This yoki was massive unlike anything Lily had ever felt before. Was Denizai only just accessing his powers? Lily was unable to complete another thought before another surge of yoki blasted the surrounding cloud into oblivion.

Denizai stood in a deep, almost perfectly shaped dirt bowl. Lily landed at the lip of the chasm. Looking upon the awesome sight, such power, it didn't seem possible. It shouldn't seem possible. Lily looked upon the man, his hand stretched toward her.

"This power that we have… It's not natural. It's used to hunt and kill Humans!" The female awakened stood in silent awe. He clenched his hand into a fist again. His yoki plummeted. Denizai vanished and appeared beside Lily. She slowly turned her head. "Never forget that."

Denizai placed a hand on her shoulder as he made his way back to the hovel, leaving the wrecked sight and the young monster behind.

* * *

She opened her eyes. The light was bright, blinding, through the tree tops. What little sunlight did shine through however. The woman lifted herself up. She placed a hand on the ground, bracing herself. She flinched. The hard, cold surface of the caves was gone, replaced by the warm, soft feel of the grass and soil.

Patricia gazed at the canopy once more. She had seen the forest beyond the cave but it was at least a good hour's walk. The sun was obviously still up, but there was no way she could have made it here on her own. She was well aware of the Claymore's incredible speed and strength. They were basic skills they all seemed to possess. Perhaps… no. Why would one of them help her? To be honest she wasn't too fond of them anyway. Women who took Yoma into their bodies and for what? To be hated and scorned by the rest of society? They're just demon's themselves. Right? Maybe, maybe not. They did fight _for _humans, but who's to say that's carved in stone? If it matters at all.

Her mind flashed back to that night. The bull Yoma leaned his maw closer and closer. She shut her eyes. She waited, but the pain and death did not come, only the soft wind brushing the hair across her face broke the stillness. When she opened her eyes the massive jet-black Yoma stood, the smaller Yoma held in its clutches.

Patricia blinked and shivered, she wrapped her arms around herself. It still scared the hell out of her. For some reason it seemed like it was ages ago.

The young woman brought herself to her feet. She looked to the canopy again. The sun was still high and bright. She guessed it to be just passed mid-day. But learning the time did little to help her at the moment. She needed to get a better sense of where she was exactly, besides being "in the forest."

Her eyes darted about. She scanned through the cracks in the tree's leaves. She could barely make out a large mountain range.

"Ah." Relief sounded in her voice as she sighed.

She knew this region well. These mountains were no exception. There were a few other towns in the area besides her own. With her location established she took a step forward. Just one step. Those Claymores were probably still there. This gave her pause. She would like to avoid them if at all possible. But the cave is the place that Denizai would expect her. And sticking around her savior is the least she could do to repay him. But something kept gnawing at her mind. Staying away from the cave seemed like a good idea to her, though she had no idea why. She unconsciously scratched her stomach and continued to fight with herself. But the real question she asked herself was why. Why would make such an obvious course of action into a life or death decision?

Without warning, a searing pain shot through her abdomen. She grimaced and clutched the area with both hands. She groaned as her knees gave out and she fell to the humid forest floor.

"What the hell is this!?" She thought aloud, another grunt escaped her lips. The pain escalated itself. Patricia sealed her eyes shut. She couldn't take it anymore. She parted her lips and cried out. Some birds in their nest took off to nowhere, startled by the ear-piercing sound. Rats and the like scurried away from under the rotting and logs and hollowed out trees they resided in. Her face was torn and tears ran from her sealed eyes. The pain was unimaginable. She could feel it. Something was happening.

Patricia shot her blood-shot eyes open and threw her hands to the ground. She heaved her back as her abs tightened.

She opened her mouth wide. Red fluid flowed from the orifice accompanied by a groan. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her own blood? Another series of heaves interrupted her thoughts. Only this time she could feel a fleshy object force its way up her throat, stop in her mouth and onto the dirt.

The pain finally subsided. Patricia barely had enough strength to remain conscious. She gave in to her fading strength and fell on her side. She looked at the pinkish lump before her. Blood still leaked from the ejected organ.

She could barely utter two words before her world went black.

* * *

A figure moved slowly in the underbrush, sure of its destination. The clank of metallic shoes on the bits of stone that stuck up through the forest floor resonated through the trees. The sound continued, she could feel all the insects and animals retreating into their holes and dens. She smirked.

_Here…_ she thought. _It came from some where… here._ The woman fished her way through the underbrush, pushing shrubs and weeds aside, but to no avail. Her target remained out of sight.

"Damn." She sighed to no one.

Then when pushing a single twig from her path, she spotted that familiar ruby red. Immediately, recognition hit her mind, along with her orders. Her eye twitched as she remembered that day.

"I'm letting you handle this one." The man draped in black said to her, the sand blasting around them. "I trust I don't have to check up on you this time?"

The woman nodded. The wind howled once more.

The sharp and sudden snap of a stick underfoot brought her mind to the present. She grabbed the hilt of the great sword with lightning-quick speed. She swung at the noise, slicing through a bush to her right. She jumped back and stood ready for the attack to come. Or so she thought. A small rabbit jumped from the leaves, its nose constantly searching for any signs of danger. The woman relaxed her guard. With the trademark grind of metal on metal the claymore was returned to its sheath.

The small white rabbit caught sight of the large woman, its night black eyes scanning every part of her being; her shiny skirt and greaves, her hair and hands, her sword.

She knelt down, her hands on her thighs. She lifted a hand and stretched it out to toward the rodent. An inviting smile spread across her lips. "Hi, there." The rabbit rubbed its nose just once with it paws and took off in the opposite direction, almost falling over itself in the process.

The woman sat. Her smile faded and she returned to her feet.

"Even you can see the monster. Can't you?" She spoke to the falling leaves, kicked up by the rabbit's rapid departure.

She looked back to the stream of red; it slowly sank into the ground.

"Guess that's you? Ain't it?"

The woman traced the small river back to its source. Their she lay, blood drying upon her lips.

Patricia.

What little light that did break through the trees shone on the girl. It gave her an almost angelic facade. The warrior took notice of the mound of flesh to the girl's side. She grimaced at the sight and shook her head. "Damn."

"That's unfortunate." The warrior was careful not to step on a single puddle of blood. The wind blew lightly in her ears. She looked at Patricia and nodded. "Here we go." She turned her head to look behind and in an instant both her and Patricia vanished from sight.

* * *

Denizai sat in the corner. The young girl had awoken some time ago and just stared at his darkened form, her eyes reflecting more curiosity and wonder than fear and terror. Although fear and terror is exactly what she should be feeling.

"Odd child." Denizai crossed his arms. A groan turned his attention away from the child to his other female guest. Her eyes dashed about the broken walls and open sky. "I bet your wondering where you are right now." Her head spun in his direction. The sudden movement irritated her wound. She hunched over in pain and shut her eyes, tears slightly collecting Parts of the bandages faded from white to red. "Easy." Denizai nodded at her while silently fighting his senses. "I just fixed you up. I'd hate to see you fall apart in present company."

The young woman opened her eyes and laid them upon the black figure.

Just before she was about to speak she noticed the blanket she laid under and the dressing to her wound. She ran her hand over the blanket. It was coarse and rough but it was warm. She remembered that the nights do tend to get extremely cold in this region. She might have died from simple exposure despite her injuries if it wasn't for him. But gratitude wasn't the first emotion she displayed.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

Denizai frowned and threw his arms up.

"Are the women here _that_ ungrateful? I mean… I only saved your life." His memories of the cave began to surface.

The woman's face melted into regret. He had seen this transformation before, with Patricia. In fact the situation seemed to be turning out in an almost identical way… almost.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I should be more grateful. It's just that…" Her head sank.

"It's just that everyone and everything you ever knew, loved and cared about has been taken away from you in the blink of an eye by a creature of amazing speed, strength and cruelty?" Denizai cocked his head. "Yours isn't the first time I've heard this story."

The woman was stunned. He had hit it right on the mark. She stared at him, wide eyed, in awe. A smile suddenly appeared on her face.

Denizai showed no emotion.

"I guess all things considered, I got picked up by someone nice. I mean, anyone could have picked me up. Thank you."

The Abyssal smirked and chuckled to himself. _'If you only knew the irony...'_ He rose to his feet.

"Well, you're very welcome. Not too bad of a medic. Am…" Denizai stopped. He could feel it. The approaching aura. It was bigger than last time, stronger too. He moved for the doorway. "Stay here. Both of you. If you see another girl, tell her to stay as well." He never looked back at them. Taking large strides, he adjusted his cloak and walked out.

"Ok." The woman said silently, slightly confused. The girl moved closer to the injured woman.

* * *

The sun was still high in the sky. Denizai's booted feet collided with the bits of stone from the collapsed buildings. The crunching moved with him. His face was blank. He knew. He knew all too well. And he cursed himself for it.

"There you are." A woman stood at what was left of the town entrance. "You dropped this." She gently laid Patricia on the ground and took a few cautious steps back. She swallowed.

Denizai looked upon her. He could feel her fear… no, more like terror. Was he that powerful now to frighten even her? Denizai blinked as he caught sight of the dried blood on Patricia's face. He shot a glance at the delivery girl.

"Has it started?"

"You better believe it has." The Claymore took another step back; she placed her hands on her hips. Denizai clenched his fist.

"Get." The Abyssal walked toward his companion, his steps wide and quick.

"Hey, don't kill the messenger. Remember it's your own…"

"Leave." Denizai's yoki increased.

"I'm going. But I have a message. He said to deliver it no matter how much you didn't want it."

Denizai lifted the unconscious woman in his arms. She reeked of Yoma blood. But how?

"Before that, tell me…" Denizai motioned to the dried purple blood that stained her clothes and hair. "What's this?"

"Isn't it obvious? Yoma blood." The warrior smirked.

"Answer me!"

"I couldn't tell you. I have no idea how the blood got there. Maybe from a Yoma? What do you want?" She threw her arms up in defense. Her sarcasm irritated the Abyssal and she knew it.

Denizai glared at her for a few moments before turning and beginning back to the hovel. He didn't have to listen to her. He couldn't listen to her. After all, he was now a rogue.

"Anyway the message is this…"

Denizai stopped and moved the warrior into his line of sight.

"Some day, we'll come to collect. We're watching." Denizai's eyes flashed to a deep blue. With that the Claymore took her cue and vanished, using her half-breed legs to carry her as far away as fast as possible. Denizai suppressed his Yoma-power and stated his walk back. A familiar aura made its way toward him.

Lily appeared beside him ready to start another argument only to be stopped by the sight in his arms. Her legs stopped, she looked him in the eye. He didn't return the gesture.

"Who…" Lily started to walk again.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

* * *

The warrior appeared on the mountain side. The wind and snow raged about her. She fell to one knee. The beads of sweat dripped from her face. Her breath escaped her. She clenched her fist. Soon, soon she would be able to mach him… surpass him. She would make it happen even if it meant she had to take another's life in the process. The white-clad warrior looked up. A dark outline forced its way out of the shroud.

"I never imagined… he would be so powerful." She gasped to the immerging figure. A second began to take shape. This one was smaller and shorter, a female. The hilt of her great sword her most defining feature in the blizzard. The fellow warrior stepped up. She offered the winded warrior a hand. It was accepted.

"I see you made it out alive. Good." A deep voice sounded from the dark figure, finally coming into full view.

The warrior scoffed as she regained her footing with the help of the other.

"You're manners still need work. But we can save that for another time, perhaps." The deep voice said, stepping past the pair of warriors. "Did you deliver the message…"

The woman stood tall, despite the cold and wind. She sported two pony-tails on wither side of her head. The other Claymore stood next to her, the warrior's hand still in her companion's. The resemblance they shared was uncanny.

"Luciela?"

* * *

**Again, I'm going to try and get the 9th chapter up before the end of the month, but don't hold your breath. If you have any suggestions about ideas or characters pm me. And I swear I'll try really hard this time.**


End file.
